A travers le miroir
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Drago a des problèmes. C'est un Mangemort, le Manoir Malefoy est aux mains de l'Ordre du Phénix et la guerre ne semble pas sur le point de s'arrêter de sitôt. Et puis, il est invisible. Et il sait exactement qui blâmer pour ça. - Traduction
1. Chapitre 1 - Le miroir

_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour !

De retour comme promis avec une traduction, cette fois (j'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête en ce moment pour arriver à élaborer moi-même une histoire, alors je traduis celles des autres. Logique quand tu nous tiens...). C'est une histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimée, et vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes favoris, sous le titre _Through the Looking-glass_. C'est une fic de **damnedscribblingwoman.** Pour ceux qui ont jeté un œil à mon profil, vous remarquerez que j'ai déjà traduit l'une de ses histoires, sous le titre _Et ils vécurent heureux_. J'aime énormément ce qu'elle écrit, et en l'occurrence, c'est la manière dont elle a fait évoluer la relation entre Drago et Hermione que j'ai trouvée formidable. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Je vous laisse découvrir le début de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer _: Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, ce qui fait que je ne possède pas l'univers de JK Rowling, et encore moins l'histoire qui est de **damnedscribblingwoman**.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**. **

**Le miroir**

Hermione plongea dans la pièce vide et ferma la lourde porte derrière elle. Incapable de voir quoi que ce soit au-delà de sa propre panique, la sorcière enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que son besoin puissant de courir. Les bruits du combat faisaient écho dans les salles de pierre du château et dans sa tête, au point qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de dire si le danger était proche ou éloigné.

Obligeant son cerveau à coopérer, elle s'éloigna de la porte en boitant et s'affala dans un coin, avant de déchirer le tissu qui couvrait sa jambe gauche, les mains tremblantes. Ignorant le sang noir qui coulait d'une vilaine entaille, elle rechercha à l'aveugle la fiole soigneusement bouchonnée qu'elle avait pensé à prendre avant de partir pour une énième escarmouche qui se révélerait trop sanglante, trop coûteuse et tout à fait inutile. Leur guerre était une guerre d'impasses et de victoires à la Pyrrhus, et elle avait depuis longtemps perdu l'illusion que cela changerait rapidement, à un moment ou à un autre.

Sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, Hermione versa le contenu de la fiole sur sa blessure, et trembla quand la potion claire brûla la chair lacérée. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une chaise proche avec son autre jambe, peinant à s'empêcher de hurler. Quand la douleur aiguë se transforma finalement en élancement terne, Hermione s'autorisa le luxe de fermer les yeux une minute. Elle savait qu'elle devait se lever et sortir de là, mais elle ne pouvait prendre sur elle de bouger. Elle était foutrement fatiguée de tout cela. Elle enviait presque Lavande, tuée au début de la guerre. Elle enviait presque Fred.

S'obligeant à ne pas céder à l'attrait tentant de l'auto-apitoiement, Hermione se força à se lever, mais à ce moment, le grincement de la porte l'alerta de l'arrivée de deux Mangemorts. Elle se baissa lentement jusqu'au sol, se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion, en priant pour que les Mangemorts ne regardent pas de trop près dans sa direction.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil alentours en quelques secondes, l'un des hommes masqués quitta la pièce, mais l'autre resta en arrière. Dos à elle, il se dirigea lentement vers le miroir dans le coin. Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais elle ne s'en serait pas soucié si ç'avait été le cas. Le Miroir du Rised n'apportait rien d'autre que des chagrins, et elle avait bien assez de fantômes qui la hantaient comme ça.

Inconscient de sa présence, le Mangemort abaissa sa capuche et retira son masque, fixant le miroir. Hermione ne put voir l'expression de Malefoy de là où elle était, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il pouvait la mépriser, elle et tout ce qu'elle défendait, et elle ne pouvait affirmer qu'elle l'aimait davantage, mais ils avaient grandi ensemble. Elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il voyait quand il regardait dans le miroir. Voyait-il une version de l'Enfer dans lequel lui et les gens comme lui avaient plongé leur monde ? Etait-ce ce fabuleux nouveau monde qu'il imaginait ?

Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, jetant un sort de Stupéfixion. Elle avait parfaitement visé, mais son sortilège n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Malefoy fit volte-face juste à temps, et le contra avec aisance.

« Trop lente, Granger, ricana-t-il. C'est le genre de réflexes à chier qui continuent de vous tuer.

\- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te réjouir, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle. Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup vivre au manoir Malefoy. Tant de style, tant de confort. Comment as-tu pu l'abandonner ? »

Le jeune homme pâlit notablement.

« Profites-en tant que tu le peux, Granger, grogna-t-il. J'enfumerai ta petite tête de racaille s'il faut que je le fasse brûler au-dessus de vos têtes.

\- Parfait. Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que c'est assez inflammable, comme l'aile ouest peut en témoigner. »

Il sourit d'un air narquois, un sourire dangereux et froid qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Comme c'est gentil de partager ça avec moi. Devrais-je partager quelque chose avec toi ? Voudrais-tu savoir comment est mort ton précieux Ronald ?

\- Ferme-la, Malefoy, l'avertit-elle.

\- Non ? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment il a couiné comme un cochon ? Comment il a mouillé son pantalon ? Comment il a pleuré en appelant sa maman ? »

Hermione jeta deux sorts coup sur coup, mais ils rebondirent tous les deux sur son bouclier. Elle bondit juste à temps pour éviter son retour de flamme, et ses sorts manquèrent de la toucher de quelques centimètres. Mais ils réussirent à détruire un coffre de bois et une table dans le coin où elle se trouvait, la criblant d'échardes.

« Pauvre petite Granger, toujours plus de cervelle que de talent. La seule raison pour laquelle tu as survécu si longtemps, c'est que les gens se sont laissé tuer en essayant de te garder en vie.

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule, Malefoy. »

Elle était trop énervée pour bien viser, et son sortilège était tellement dévié qu'il n'atteignit ni Malefoy, ni son bouclier et atterrit sur le Miroir du Rised. Le miroir n'absorba pas le sort, mais se refléta en direction des deux sorciers. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à être attaqué sous cet angle, et le sort les atteignit à pleine puissance. Hermione baissa les yeux, surprise, trop choquée pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Après cela, il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que l'obscurité.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Invisible

_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, que je traduis toujours avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteure. J'ai été ravie de voir que le premier chapitre vous avait plu et intrigué. J'espère que celui-ci apportera quelques réponses à vos questions. En tout cas, merci à tous !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _l'univers est à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de **damnedscribblingwoman**.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**.**

** Invisible**

Mr Johnson ne vit pas la neige tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit couvert. Il pesta bruyamment, en essayant d'en débarrasser ses cheveux et ses épaules. Ajoutant l'insulte au préjudice, une boule de neige lancée par une petite fille espiègle vers l'un de ses amis dévia contre toute attente, et assez inexplicablement, de sa trajectoire, et atterrit sur la tête de l'homme avec un bruit sourd. Pendant un moment, aucun des enfants ne bougea, mais en moins d'une seconde, ils étaient écroulés de rire, trop jeunes pour faire preuve de tact et trop amusés pour être discrets.

Echouant à percevoir l'humour de la situation, un Mr Johnson livide se lança à la poursuite des enfants, mais n'avait pas fait deux pas que, marchant sur une plaque de glace cachée, il glissa et tomba, atterrissant lourdement sur le dos. Ça ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité tapageuse des petits démons. Le plus âgé d'entre eux fit, assez fort, une remarque assez intelligente et un peu plus qu'insolente sur les inconvénients de la gravité.

Mr Johnson fut sauvé par l'arrivée soudaine de Mrs Branson, une veuve âgée qui, pendant quarante ans, avait été la directrice de l'école locale, et qui, n'ayant jamais réussi à être intimidée par les magouilles de leurs parents, n'était pas prêt d'être défaite par l'insubordination de leur progéniture.

Elle dispersa les petits vandales d'un mot acerbe, et entreprit de sermonner Mr Johnson, l'un de ses nombreux anciens élèves, sur la double importance de regarder où l'on marche et de garder son sang-froid.

Drago réfléchit aux mérites de jeter un autre tas de neige sur Mrs Branson, mais son public était parti, et il lui sembla soudain que c'était trop d'effort que d'enquiquiner le monde. Son intérêt évanoui, il commença à descendre la rue, ne faisant que peu d'efforts pour éviter les autres passants. Une jeune rousse sauta de côté, surprise, quand il la heurta accidentellement de l'épaule. Ne voyant personne dans son voisinage immédiat, elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche.

Cela dégrada encore son humeur déjà bien entamée, et Drago força le pas, soudain pressé d'échapper à la ville pleine de Moldus. D'habitude, il aimait l'hiver, mais jamais plus que depuis les dernières années. Dans un monde où personne ne pouvait le voir, ses empreintes dans la neige lui semblaient une preuve manifeste qu'il était là, qu'il existait, que quelque part dans le monde il y avait une trace de lui. Parfois même il en doutait. S'il n'y avait personne pour le voir ou l'entendre, existait-il ailleurs que dans son propre esprit ? C'était une question pour les philosophes et les intellectuels, et il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il n'avait rien d'autre que du temps, et trop peu de choses pour le remplir.

Le sortilège de Granger était à la fois ingénieux et cruel, et Drago n'aurait jamais pensé que cette pimbêche de Sang-de-Bourbe possédait le genre de pouvoir nécessaire à sortir une malédiction aussi élaborée. Elle l'avait envoyé dans le passé, au moins trente ans en arrière, faisant en sorte que si personne ne pouvait le voir, il n'y aurait personne non plus pour se souvenir de lui ou le regretter. Le temps passait, atrocement lentement, lui semblait-il, mais ne l'atteignait pas. Il ne vieillissait pas et il ne changeait pas, égal à ce qu'il était quand le sort l'avait touché.

Ça faisait déjà sept ans, et il se demandait parfois si sept deviendrait soixante-dix, sept cents, sept mille, et qu'il continuerait d'être là, coincé dans cette uniformité vide, existant sans exister, vivant mais effacé, pire qu'un fantôme et incapable de mourir ou de vivre correctement. C'était des pensées qui le hantaient, et il faisait des efforts délibérés pour les tenir à distance, car ce chemin ne menait qu'à la folie.

Il sortit de la ville et choisit un chemin au hasard à travers les champs couverts de neige. Il marchait sans se presser, jouant distraitement avec la neige autour de lui. Ses tornades de neige, certaines plus grosses, d'autres plus petites, mais toutes profondément irritantes pour l'unique cheval de l'autre côté de la clôture, attrapaient et reflétaient la lumière du soleil d'hiver.

Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à apprendre comment canaliser ses pouvoirs sans baguette, quelque chose qu'il avait, un temps, cru impossible. Les premiers jours, il avait désespérément essayé de remplacer sa baguette d'aubépine, fouillant chez Ollivanders plus d'une fois à la recherche d'une baguette qui lui céderait. Aucune baguette n'avait répondu à son contact, comme si elles pouvaient sentir qu'il était une créature ensorcelée, un pied dans le monde, un pied au-dehors. Il dut faire avec. Il y avait toujours des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, des sorts qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter, mais il avait une éternité pour s'améliorer.

Essayant de se débarrasser des ténèbres qu'il sentait planer au-dessus de lui, Drago entra dans la forêt qui s'étirait devant lui. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, mais comme il n'avait aucune destination particulière à l'esprit, ça ne l'inquiétait pas tellement. Il avait marché pendant à peu près deux heures quand il fit une halte soudaine au bord d'une petite clairière, sidéré à la vue d'une petite fille qui construisait un château de neige. Elle ne pouvait avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Ses mains étaient rouges à cause du froid, et elle semblait calme et concentrée en expliquant les formalités à la poupée qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« On appelle cela des douves, pour défendre le château des agresseurs. Une plus grande tour ? Oui, tu as raison, nous avons besoin d'une plus grande tour. »

La neige changea et se déplaça, commandée par le mouvement de sa petite main, et la tour en question grandit de quelques centimètres.

« Nous avons aussi besoin d'un méchant, » déclara-t-elle bien sagement.

Concentrée sur un tas de neige à quelques décimètres de là, la magie de la petite sorcière sculpta la neige jusqu'à ce qu'une créature à mi-chemin entre un cochon et un hippogriffe en jaillisse.

« Nous l'appellerons Sir Dentpointue. Maintenant, tu dois défendre le château, Matilda, » ordonna-t-elle à la poupée.

La chose déguenillée flotta dans les airs jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec le monstre de glace, et commença à le frapper à la tête de toutes ses forces de poupée, propulsant de la neige partout.

Drago prit une grande inspiration, en essayant de réfléchir. Aucun enfant n'avait cette maîtrise de la magie, certainement pas sans baguette, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait frappé. Il connaissait la fillette. Il n'avait jamais connu Granger aussi jeune, mais elle n'était pas si différente de ce qu'elle était à onze ans, quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés, les mêmes incisives trop longues, la même attitude orgueilleuse qu'elle ne dépasserait jamais vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas possible. La chronologie était fausse. Il était trop tôt : elle n'aurait même pas dû être née. Et pourtant c'était elle, il en était sûr.

Il repensa à cette nuit à Poudlard, à leur combat dans la tour. Il pouvait toujours la voir jeter son sort. Et il ne l'avait pas touché, pas en premier. Il avait touché le miroir et avait rebondit vers lui. Vers eux ? Cette stupide garce les avait ensorcelés tous les deux. L'hilarité de la situation le submergea et il éclata de rire, un brin d'hystérie dans la voix. Il était environ trente ans trop tôt, il était invisible, elle était une gamine, et c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendue.

Granger perdit toutes ses couleurs et bondit sur ses pieds, ses constructions de neige s'aplatissant dans une bourrasque de neige et de glace.

« Je ne faisais rien du tout, » dit-elle d'un air coupable.

Il se tut immédiatement et émergea de la lisière des arbres.

« Tu peux me voir. »

Ce n'était pas une question : elle regardait droit vers lui.

« Evidemment, dit-elle, les bras serrant sa poupée alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière.

\- Pas si futée que ça après tout, hein Granger ? gronda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas censée parler aux inconnus, » murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner pour partir.

Mais Drago était plus grand et plus rapide, et il n'eut aucun mal à lui couper la route.

« Oh non, tu ne t'en vas pas. »

Elle poussa un cri perçant quand il lui attrapa le bras, mais il ne la lâcha pas.

« Toi et moi, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Mais alors, le sol se mit à trembler, accompagné des claquements cinglants et sauvages des branches des arbres proches. Drago lâcha son bras, essayant de protéger sa tête du soudain assaut de glace et de neige qui fonçait sur lui de toutes les directions. Il avait tellement d'eau et de glace sur le visage qu'il ne vit jamais la branche qui le frappa, l'envoyant voler à travers les airs. La chute chassa tout l'air de ses poumons et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses repères.

Hermione avait fait quelques pas vers lui quand il était tombé. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée. »

Et là-dessus, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant. Drago la laissa partir. Il y avait de la neige partout : il n'aurait aucun mal à suivre sa piste jusqu'à l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Il examina la clairière autour de lui. La neige était jonchée de brindilles et de branches cassées, de morceaux d'écorce et de glaçons. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour les enfants de perdre le contrôle de leur magie. En tout cas, c'était plus commun que de les voir posséder assez de maîtrise magique pour construire des châteaux de glace sophistiqués. Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu qui aille jusque-là. Apercevant la poupée oubliée à quelques mètres, il la ramassa avant de partir à la poursuite de Granger.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Granger

_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour, bonjour ! En piste pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et je fais du mieux que je peux pour les mériter, même si tout le mérite de cette histoire ne me revient pas.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _les personnages sont de Jk Rowling, comme toujours, et l'histoire est de damnedscribblingwoman.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**.**

** Granger**

Hermione ralentit avant d'atteindre la chaumière et prit le temps de se calmer avant d'entrer. Mrs Watson, complaisante en matière de négligence, n'était pas la plus attentive des gardiennes, mais Hermione était toujours soucieuse d'éviter les questions. Elle balaya la neige de ses cheveux et de son manteau, et chercha ses gants dans ses poches. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié Matilda.

Elle regarda les arbres derrière elle. Elle voulait retourner chercher sa poupée : le crépuscule arrivait vite, et Matilda allait forcément avoir peur, toute seule dans les bois. Mais Hermione répugnait à affronter l'homme de nouveau. Elle n'aurait pas dû aller dans la forêt du tout. Elle n'aurait certainement pas dû utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle avait promis à papa qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Et maintenant, elle avait blessé un étranger, peut-être gravement, et tout le monde saurait, et tout le monde la détesterait.

Ravalant un sanglot, Hermione redressa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de la chaumière. Elle avait sept ans, maintenant, trop grande pour jouer à la poupée. Elle devait arrêter d'agir comme un enfant. Il fallait qu'elle soit sage, ou au moins l'être davantage. Elle le devait absolument.

Mrs Watson s'agitait au-dessus de la cuisinière quand Hermione entra. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à la petite fille, et se contenta de dire :

« Va te laver les mains, ma fille. Le dîner est presque prêt. »

Hermione murmura un « Oui, m'dame. » et fit ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Avant de rejoindre Mrs Watson dans la cuisine, elle s'arrêta près de la bibliothèque, dans un coin du palier. Elle regarda longuement _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_, mais ayant fait vœu de rejeter toutes les choses enfantines, elle prit plutôt un exemplaire de _Travailler les fractions_.

Sachant que quand Mrs Watson disait « presque prêt », elle disposait encore d'au moins une autre demi-heure avant qu'elles ne puissent manger, Hermione s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec son livre. Elle s'acharnait sur un problème particulièrement difficile quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand et l'étranger entra. Le temps d'un instant de confusion, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de fixer avec horreur cet homme, qui était certainement venu se plaindre, l'accuser, faire connaître son péché.

Apparemment inconsciente de l'embarras de la petite fille ou de la présence de l'homme, Mrs Watson alla vers la porte et la ferma, avec l'air de désinvolture étudiée qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire aux événements inexplicables qui avaient tendance à se produire dans l'entourage d'Hermione.

L'étranger lui adressa un sourire vorace et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Elle ne peut pas me voir, » dit-il avec désinvolture, en jetant un regard circulaire dans la cuisine exiguë.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, l'homme se pencha en arrière sur le plan de travail juste à côté de la femme affairée, qui vaquait à ses occupations comme si rien de remarquable ne se passait dans sa cuisine.

Hermione était trop bouleversée pour le remarquer avant, mais elle pouvait maintenant voir que l'homme portait une tenue étrange, le genre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans les livres d'images. Sous une large cape, il semblait porter une sorte de robe sombre. Un chapeau pointu n'aurait pas dépareillé avec une telle tenue. Avec un grand geste du bras, l'homme sortit Matilda de l'une de ses poches.

« Je crois que tu as oublié ça. »

Il posa la poupée sur le plan de travail, juste à côté de Mrs Watson. La vieille femme jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la poupée avant de vraiment la remarquer.

« D'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

Elle prit Matilda et la posa sur la table.

« Hermione, ne laisse pas tes jouets traîner. »

Hermione fixa la poupée comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Quelle étrange journée. Il y avait un homme invisible dans sa cuisine. Un homme invisible qu'elle avait presque tué avec un arbre. Et il lui avait ramené sa poupée. Elle avait des questions, beaucoup de questions. Mais même si Mrs Watson ne pouvait pas le voir, et pouvait la voir à coup sûr, et la femme pensait déjà assez qu'Hermione était une sorte de canard boiteux sans qu'elle commence à se parler à elle-même.

S'emparant de la poupée, Hermione se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre, mais Mrs Watson ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Même si l'intérêt de la femme pour le bien-être d'Hermione ne s'étendait pas vraiment au-delà de l'assurance que l'enfant était convenablement nourrie, elle prenait cet unique devoir extrêmement à cœur.

« Hermione Jean Granger, rassieds-toi sur cette chaise, jeune fille. Et pousse ce livre : je vais servir le dîner. »

Hermione engloutit son repas aussi vite qu'elle le put avant de finalement parvenir à s'échapper dans sa chambre, suivie de l'arrogant inconnu. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, tout à fait sûre de savoir que Mrs Watson ne penserait pas à vérifier que tout allait bien pour elle.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas d'autre jouet dans la chambre que la poupée à présent assise sur le lit, les regardant avec ses yeux en boutons et un sourire figé. Les yeux de Granger tombèrent brièvement sur une photographie posée sur sa table de chevet, une photo qui représentait un couple souriant avec un bébé. C'était la seule photo dans la pièce. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui tendit sa petite main.

« Hermione Granger, dit-elle d'une voix claire. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Tu ne me connais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait récupéré la meilleure part dans toute cette affaire. Une vie qu'elle n'avait pas connue ne pouvait pas lui manquer.

« Je pense que tu dois être mon ami imaginaire, dit-elle avec un regard pensif.

\- Je suis le Diable, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jurer, tu sais ? Et puis, c'est sûr et certain. Personne ne peut te voir à part moi. Par conséquent, tu dois être mon ami imaginaire. »

Merlin l'en préserve. C'était suffisamment désagréable de penser qu'il était le fruit de sa propre imagination. L'idée qu'il puisse être le produit de son imagination à elle était juste trop perturbante pour qu'il puisse l'exprimer avec des mots.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami imaginaire, Granger, se moqua-t-il. Je suis Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Drago. Tu devrais m'appeler Hermione.

\- Je vais t'appeler Granger.

\- Tu raisonnes beaucoup pour un ami imaginaire.

\- Je ne suis pas ton foutu ami imaginaire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire de gros mots.

\- Je dirai tous les putains de mots que j'aurai envie de dire. »

Plus ennuyé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre d'être désapprouvé par une gamine de sept ans, Drago essaya difficilement d'éteindre le désir urgent d'étrangler la petite peste. En partie parce que c'était son sortilège, et que s'il y avait un moyen de sortir de là, elle l'y mènerait. En partie parce que c'était la première fois en sept ans qu'il existait aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et il n'était pas fou au point de ruiner ça volontairement.

Soudain gênée, Hermione détourna les yeux avant de lui dire d'une petite voix :

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir presque tué. »

Quand ?

« Tu es haute comme trois pommes : tu ne pourrais pas me tuer si tu essayais.

\- Je blesse les gens, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je t'ai blessé. Même si je suis petite. »

Maudits Gryffondors et leurs fantasmes de grandeur. D'un geste de la main, Drago conjura une volée d'oiseaux qui volèrent en cercles au-dessus de la petite fille, surprise. De gros nuages blancs se rassemblèrent au plafond et il commença à neiger à l'intérieur de la chambre, une neige douce et humide qui recouvra rapidement le sol et les meubles. Dans un élan d'inspiration, le sorcier métamorphosa la hideuse poupée en lapin, qui commença immédiatement à sautiller à travers la pièce. Avec un halètement horrifié, Hermione tendit la main vers le lapin, renversant une lampe dans sa hâte.

« Transforme-la, réclama-t-elle en tenant le petit lapin avec difficulté.

\- Dis « s'il te plaît. »

\- Maintenant ! »

Quelques livres s'envolèrent de la bibliothèque et heurtèrent le mur opposé. Les nuages virèrent au noir et le tonnerre résonna à l'intérieur de la petite pièce.

« Tu as toujours eu du caractère, Granger. »

Claquant des doigts, Drago restaura l'ordre dans la chambre. Dans un battement de cils, toute la neige s'en alla, tout comme les canaris et le lapin.

« Comme tu le vois, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des tours dans ta manche. Tu n'aurais pas pu me blesser si tu avais essayé. »

Mais la petite fille n'avait plus l'air contrite, elle semblait furieuse.

« Ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça dans la maison. Plus jamais.

\- Ou quoi ? la défia-t-il.

\- Ou tu vas le regretter, » promit-elle avec l'irritabilité arrogante des très jeunes enfants.

Il n'y avait rien de conciliant dans le sourire qu'il lui adressa, mais Hermione choisit d'ignorer sa moquerie silencieuse.

« Tu ne peux pas rester, dit-elle fermement mais pas durement. Je ne peux pas avoir d'ami imaginaire, tu vois. C'est impossible. »

Drago leva les yeux au plafond.

« Pour la dixième fois, je ne suis pas ton ami imaginaire, Granger.

\- Peu importe, tu dois partir, dit-elle. S'il te plaît.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Il tira la chaise proche du bureau et s'assit, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Agrippant le bord de sa cape, elle tira de toutes ses forces.

« Tu ne peux pas rester !

\- Pauvre petite Granger, ricana-t-il. Comment comptes-tu me faire partir exactement ? Je suis plus grand que toi, plus fort et plus puissant que toi, et personne d'autre ne peut me voir. »

Lâchant la cape, Hermione lança un regard noir à Drago.

« Je vais t'ignorer, dit-elle fielleusement. Je ferai comme si tu n'étais pas là. On va voir si tu aimes ça ! »

Et là-dessus, elle sortit bruyamment de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Drago éclata de rire. Il avait été invisible pendant sept ans. Sept ans sans personne ne serait-ce que pour lui jeter un regard. Sept ans pendant lesquels il avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait sa voix, parce qu'il avait si peu eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. Elle pouvait essayer tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais les efforts obstinés d'un enfant n'aurait jamais pu espérer se mesurer à la réalité.

* * *

Ce qui suivit fut une semaine de lutte acharnée entre les efforts industrieux d'Hermione pour prétendre qu'il n'existait pas, et les essais amusés de Drago pour la contrarier. Ce n'était pas une tâche difficile. En dépit de tous ses efforts, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder quand il entrait dans la pièce, et cela demandait remarquablement peu d'efforts pour faire se dessiner un sourire sur le visage de la petite fille, à l'aide d'une occasionnelle remarque sarcastique au sujet de Mrs Watson, qui ne se doutait de rien.

Il découvrit bientôt, cependant, qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen plus assuré d'obtenir une réponse de la petite sorcière que d'utiliser la magie. Il n'avait qu'à faire léviter un verre ou à transformer un centre de table en porc-épic pour que l'indifférence étudiée d'Hermione se transforme en un mélange de fureur froide et de panique. Dans sa hâte de défaire ce qu'il avait fait, quoi que ce soit, elle empirait invariablement les choses et Mrs Watson passa la semaine entière à nettoyer la porcelaine brisée, à remplacer les ampoules et à éteindre les feux occasionnels. La vieille femme s'était depuis longtemps conditionnée soit à ignorer, soit à rationnaliser les événements étranges qui se produisaient souvent autour de sa protégée, mais même son autodiscipline déterminée commençait à ne plus faire effet.

Il n'y avait pas de plan de génie derrière la manière amusée dont Drago la harcelait, et il ne le fit pour aucune autre raison que parce que cela le divertissait. Après sept ans sans contact humain, il était facilement amusé. Il aurait sans doute agit différemment avec une Hermione plus âgée, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à prendre la réalité telle qu'elle était, plutôt que comme il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit.

Un soir, Hermione l'accueillit dans la chambre avec un plateau de lait et de cookies.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il plus qu'un peu suspicieux.

\- Offrande de paix, » dit-elle.

Il prit l'un des cookies et l'observa avec attention, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

« Est-ce qu'il est empoisonné ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Elle prit un cookie et mordit dedans. Laissant le plateau sur le bureau, à côté de Drago, elle bondit sur le lit.

« Je veux une trêve, dit-elle.

\- Non ?

\- Ne sois pas méchant, bouda-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas dire non.

\- Je viens juste de le faire. »

Drago prit un autre cookie, et le trempa dans le verre de lait avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

« S'il te plaît. »

Il prit une gorgée de lait.

« Non.

\- Je t'ai apporté des cookies.

\- Merci pour les cookies. Non. »

Le verre explosa dans la main de Drago, le couvrant de lait et de verre.

« Très bien, sois comme ça, cracha-t-elle en roulant sur le lit pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Le caractère des Gryffondors… » murmura-t-il, en nettoyant le désordre d'un geste de la main

Le matin suivant, Hermione avait recommencé à l'ignorer. La petite sorcière agitée passa presque une heure à essayer de tresser ses cheveux, une chose qu'elle parvint à faire avec un succès modéré, et puis passa le reste de la matinée à courir de fenêtre en fenêtre si bien que même Mrs Watson d'ordinaire placide en perdit son sang-froid et ordonna à la petite fille de s'asseoir sur le champ.

Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner que Drago comprit la raison de toute cette affaire, quand une voiture bleue se dirigea vers la maison.

« Ils sont là, ils sont là ! dit Hermione avec excitation en sautant ici ou là.

\- Calme-toi, ma fille, » dit Mrs Watson en atteignant la porte.

Bousculant la vieille dame, Hermione courut dans les bras tendus d'un homme qui venait juste de sortir de la voiture.

« Tu es si grande, ma chérie, dit-il avec un sourire. Es-tu sûre d'être vraiment ma fille ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'être : tu es bien trop grande. »

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana quand elle vit, derrière son père, la voiture vide.

« Où est maman ?

\- Elle n'a pas pu venir, ma puce. »

Prenant la main de la petite fille, Mr Granger commença à marcher en direction de la maison.

« Ta sœur a pris froid, donc maman devait rester avec elle. »

Au contraire de Mrs Watson, le père d'Hermione avait un regard vif pour noter tous les événements inexplicables dont l'explication la plus probable tendait à être sa fille, et il ne manqua pas le début d'une soudaine et lourde chute de neige qui recouvrit rapidement la moitié du jardin d'un épais manteau blanc.

« Allons, allons, Hermione, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu es presque une grande fille. Ça ne va pas, ma chérie, ça ne va pas du tout. »

Drago avait toujours pensé qu'il était assez doué pour agacer Granger, celle-ci ou une autre, mais comparé à Mr Granger, il était quasiment une influence apaisante. Le cliquetis des verres dans les placards accueillirent la compagnie alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Apparemment déterminée à ignorer le boucan, Mrs Watson demanda d'une voix assez forte à Mr Granger s'il voulait du thé. La réponse de l'homme fut noyée par le soudain cliquètement des couverts.

« Peut-être que tu devrais t'accorder quelques cookies, Granger, » ricana Drago en se déplaçant dans un coin de la cuisine. Il était peut-être un invisible, mais incorporel, non, et quatre, c'était une véritable foule pour la chaumière exiguë. Il n'y avait pas de combativité dans le regard que lui lança la sorcière, juste une détresse bien trop grande pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit. Il avait déjà vu ce regard une fois sur le visage de Granger, au manoir Malefoy, dans une salle beaucoup plus grande, entourés par une foule tout à fait différente.

Sur le conseil de Mrs Watson, Hermione conduisit son père dans sa chambre, laissant la vieille femme préparer le thé en paix et au calme. Drago les suivit à l'étage. Il n'y avait aucun livre en vue qui ne remplisse pas une quelconque visée académique. Hermione avait rangé tout ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un passe-temps frivole, y compris Matilda, qui n'était nulle part en vue.

La sorcière sembla se détendre quelque peu dans sa chambre, et aucun événement bizarre ne les suivit à l'étage. Et si Mr Granger remarqua comment le portrait sur la table de chevet d'Hermione flottait légèrement au-dessus du bois sombre, il ne pensa pas à le mentionner. Pendant deux heures, l'homme interrogea sa fille sur son programme de leçons, saisissant la moindre occasion de faire l'éloge de ses progrès ou d'insister sur l'importance de consacrer toute son énergie supplémentaire à son travail scolaire, plutôt qu'à la dépenser dans les « autres choses ».

Drago songea brièvement à frapper Mr Granger avec toute la force des « autres choses » sur la tête, mais dans un rare accès de conscience, il resta calme.

En dépit de l'attitude intolérable de l'homme et de son étroitesse d'esprit toute moldue, Hermione était inconsolable quand vint l'heure pour lui de partir, et elle ne cessa de se présenter avec des choses à faire pour retarder son départ. Une leçon supplémentaire. Un problème de maths supplémentaire. Un passage supplémentaire de latin ou de grec, ou quelque chose de tout aussi ridicule qu'aucun enfant de sept ans n'aurait dû étudier, pour commencer.

A la fin, aucun stratagème ne put retarder l'inévitable, et Mr Granger se leva pour partir. Il étreignit la petite fille, embrassa son front et lui enjoignit d'être sage et d'obéir à Mrs Watson. Il était presque arrivé à la porte de la chambre quand Hermione parla.

« Papa ?

\- Oui, ma puce ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Avec un regard triste, Mr Granger posa sa mallette et s'assit sur le lit, en asseyant Hermione sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, mon bébé, dit-il en penchant la tête vers elle. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Ces pouvoirs que tu possèdes, ils sont trop dangereux. Tu ne voudrais pas blesser ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les lèvres tremblantes, Hermione secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

« Peut-être que quand tu seras un peu plus âgée, ce sera plus facile, poursuivit-il. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ces choses, ma chérie. »

Il se saisit de la photo volante et la reposa à plat sur la table de chevet.

« Maman et moi, nous savons que ce n'est pas facile et que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais il faut que tu fasses un effort pour apprendre à te contrôler, mon amour. »

Hermione acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle tendit la main sous son oreiller et en tira un vieux livre usé.

« C'est pour Anna, » dit-elle en tendant le livre à son père.

Mr Granger sourit et tourna le livre.

« Maman avait l'habitude de te le lire quand tu étais petite.

\- J'ai pensé que peut-être, elle pourrait le lire à Anna. Et peut-être un jour, je pourrais le lire à Anna aussi.

\- Je pense qu'elle aimerait beaucoup ça, ma chérie. »

Le calme d'Hermione dura jusqu'à ce que la voiture bleue ait disparu hors de vue, mais pas une seconde de plus. Mrs Watson tendit la main vers l'enfant en pleurs, mais une soudaine décharge d'énergie lui fit faire un bond en arrière, surprise. Avant que la vieille femme ne puisse réagir, Hermione sortit en courant de la pièce.

Drago la suivit d'un pas plus posé, souhaitant être encore à un âge où faire exploser un jardin dans une saute d'humeur était un moyen adéquat d'évacuer la frustration. Aucun Malefoy n'avait jamais nourri de sympathies pour la détresse des Nés-Moldus, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déraisonnablement furieux envers l'idiot incurable qui pensait que la magie était quelque chose qu'on pouvait dépasser en grandissant.

Hermione avait fermé sa porte à clef, mais comme toute personne qui n'avait jamais tout à fait dépassé ses propres tendances magiques, il n'eut aucun problème à entrer. La sorcière était couchée sur son lit, dos à la porte. Elle ne se retourna pas quand il entra, et Drago douta même qu'elle l'ait entendu entrer par-dessus ses pleurs. Ouvrant le coffre au pied du lit, il y pêcha Matilda et la plaça à côté de la sorcière inconsolable. Hermione tendit la main pour saisir la poupée et y enfouit son visage.

Il y avait plus que de la sympathie dans son geste. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il avait pensé à ce que serait son prochain coup. Une Hermione de sept ans était plus qu'une source d'amusement. Elle était une clef. Il avait essayé longtemps et avec effort de rompre la malédiction, en vain, mais quelques sortilège étaient véritablement indestructibles. Celui-là était le produit de la main-même de Granger, et il était raisonnable de penser qu'elle pouvait réussir là où il avait échoué. Il n'avait tout simplement pas su comment faire pour l'amener à coopérer. Jusqu'à maintenant.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Une grande aventure

_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour à tous !

Même si c'est le 24 décembre, il n'y a pas de raisons pour ne pas poster la suite de cette histoire. Alors voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée, c'est loin d'être le chapitre le plus gai de cette histoire (et le timing tombe un peu mal, je dois bien l'avouer), mais bon, c'est comme ça. Merci encore pour vos reviews. Je suis très contente que cette histoire vous plaise.

Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël (en vous souhaitant plein de beaux cadeaux...)

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _l'œuvre originale est de Jk Rowling, pour le reste, c'est damnedscribblingwoman qu'il faut remercier.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**.**

** Une grande aventure**

La pendule du rez-de-chaussée venait tout juste de sonner huit heures quand Hermione se réveilla. Les rideaux n'étaient pas assez épais pour bloquer la lumière qui entrait dans la chambre sans être invitée, empêchant la petite fille de se rendormir. La sorcière s'assit, repoussant la couverture dont quelqu'un avait pensé à la couvrir.

Elle essaya d'ignorer la partie ennuyante de son cerveau qui continuer de revenir aux événements des jours précédents. Alors peut-être que Maman n'était pas venue, et que Papa ne l'avait pas ramenée à la maison, et elle ne s'était même pas accommodée de la simple tâche de faire comme si elle était normale pendant quelques heures, mais elle était restée au lit à pleurer comme si ça allait tout résoudre. Il fallait aller de l'avant, comme le disait toujours Mrs Watson.

« C'est l'heure de se lever, Matilda. »

Récupérant la poupée de sous la couverture, Hermione l'assit contre le mur. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle entreprit de se lever qu'elle remarqua le plateau de lait et de cookies sur la table de chevet. Il y avait une petite carte contre le verre qui disait : « Offrande de paix. »

La petite fille sourit à cette petite attention, se sentant soudainement extrêmement coupable de la froideur avec laquelle elle avait traité Drago. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son chemin vers le développement personnel impliquait qu'elle se débarrasse de toutes les choses étranges qui la désignaient comme différente. Et bien qu'Hermione n'ait pas vraiment de point de comparaison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suspecter que peu d'enfants avaient des amis imaginaires comme lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était bientôt Noël, et personne ne devrait être seul pour Noël. Prête en un temps record, Hermione s'empara d'une poignée de cookies et descendit en courant au rez-de-chaussée. Mrs Watson l'appela, lui criant de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais la petite fille l'ignora et se précipita à l'extérieur.

* * *

Drago ne fut pas surpris quand la petite fille s'assit sur le sol gelé à côté de lui en lui tendant un cookie. Il n'y avait pas de grande habileté à réussir à manipuler les Gryffondors, même les Gryffondors miniatures, et il savait qu'Hermione allait être touchée par son geste.

« Ne t'assieds pas trop près, Granger, fit-il dédaigneusement. Je crains pour ma vie. »

Oui, peut-être que la gentillesse n'était pas exactement son genre.

« C'est drôle, » dit-elle sèchement, mais son sourire se fana et la sorcière détourna le regard, s'attaquant à un autre cookie.

Drago chercha les bons mots pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus malin qu'une enfant de sept ans, mais Granger avait toujours été entêtée, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se braque simplement pour le contrarier.

« Il y a un endroit, commença-t-il, où l'on peut aider les gens comme toi. »

Hermione arrêta de tripoter la neige.

« Aider comment ?

\- Ils peuvent faire en sorte que les choses que tu fais s'en aillent. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était sinon une carotte au bout d'un bâton ?

« Ils peuvent me rendre normale ?

\- Sûr, une Moldue normale, à l'intérieure et à l'extérieure, » cracha Drago, se surprenant lui-même de cette petite saute d'humeur.

Elle avait sept ans, et il était invisible, sa définition de la normalité était le moindre de ses problèmes. Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer son emportement, cependant.

« Ils peuvent vraiment me réparer ? demanda-t-elle avec un empressement qui ne fit rien pour dissimuler l'aggravation de son choix de mots.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement, ne se faisant guère confiance pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Mais pourquoi m'aideraient-ils ?

\- Ils vivent pour aider les petites filles en détresse, dit-il sèchement.

\- Mais pourquoi m'aiderais-_tu_ ?

\- Quelle sorte d'ami imaginaire je serais si je ne le faisais pas ?

\- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas mon ami imaginaire.

\- J'ai menti.

\- Est-ce que tu mens, là ?

\- Peut-être. »

Il y avait tant de l'Hermione plus âgée dans la manière qu'elle eut de lever les yeux au ciel que le mieux que Drago put faire fut de garder une expression neutre. Sept ans en enfer, et elle était à blâmer. Il ne pouvait trouver aucun réconfort à sa propre pénitence, ni à une quelconque pitié. Il utiliserait la sorcière pour sortir de cet endroit maudit, et ensuite, la mission de sa vie serait de lui montrer ce qu'était la vraie souffrance.

« Si nous partons demain, on pourrait être rentré pour la fin du mois, » dit-il avec un sourire qui ne révélait rien de son humeur.

Les Malefoy n'étaient rien sinon des gens patients. Il aurait sa vengeance en temps utile.

Le sourire d'Hermione se transforma en froncement de sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas y aller, dit-elle, tout enthousiasme envolé. Maman et Papa n'aimeraient pas ça. Je ne peux pas y aller. »

Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé aux vrais Mr et Mrs granger pendant la guerre. Il les avait vus bien assez souvent auparavant, à King's Cross : ordinaires, petits bourgeois, Moldus, rayonnants de fierté envers leur Sang-de-Bourbe de fille.

« Ta mère et ton père veulent une enfant normale, dit-il. Une enfant qu'ils peuvent aimer et dont ils peuvent être fiers, qu'ils peuvent exhiber devant leurs voisins. Comme tous les parents. »

Il fit une pause d'une seconde avant d'ajouter :

« Ou peut-être qu'ils ne s'en préoccupent plus tant que ça. »

Le tout était d'appuyer juste assez fort.

« Tu as une sœur, non ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

« Tu te trompes, dit-elle.

\- Si tu le dis, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et il attendit.

« Tu peux vraiment m'emmener là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Drago réprima un sourire, assurant à la petite fille que non seulement il pouvait l'y emmener, mais qu'il s'assurerait qu'elle rentre saine et sauve à la maison ensuite.

* * *

Mrs Watson était encore en train de ronfler légèrement quand Drago et Hermione passèrent sur la pointe des pieds devant la porte de sa chambre le matin suivant. La petite fille avait fait un petit sac avec tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin lors de son voyage vers l'endroit magique appelé Poudlard. Ses maigres possessions incluaient un change de vêtements, sa poupée Matilda, et un seul livre, son exemplaire x fois lu de _La petite Princesse_.

Elle aurait bien pris quelques autres livres, des amis chéris et les compagnons constants de l'enfance, mais Drago avait menacé de la laisser sur le bord de la route si elle faisait seulement mine de demander qu'il l'aide à porter son sac, donc elle avait pensé que ce serait mieux ainsi. Ce devait être un court voyage après tout, peut-être quelques jours seulement. Elle serait rentrée avant qu'aucun livre ne puisse lui manquer.

Ne voulant pas que Mrs Watson s'inquiète à son sujet, elle laissa un mot près de la huche à pain, où la vieille femme allait obligatoirement le voir. Les lettres soigneusement dessinées disaient :

_« Chère Mrs Watson, je suis partie pour une grande aventure. S'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à Maman et Papa. Je vous raconterai tout à mon retour. Bises, Hermione. »_

Hermione n'avait jamais été si tôt dehors, et les arbres familiers semblaient étrangement menaçants dans le demi-jour de l'aube. Le ciel était clair, mais l'air froid de l'hiver la glaça jusqu'aux os malgré son épais manteau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, toutefois, avant que le pas vif imposé par Drago ne la réchauffe.

« Où est Poudlard, au fait ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix résonnant trop fort dans le vide du petit matin.

\- Ecosse, » dit Drago distraitement.

Hermione s'arrêta net.

« Ecosse ? »

Sa voix retentit, stridente, à ses propres oreilles.

« On ne peut pas marcher jusqu'en Ecosse. »

Drago se tourna vers elle, en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Et pourquoi non, que diable ?

\- C'est trop loin ! »

Hermione essaya de se représenter une carte de la Grande-Bretagne dans sa tête.

« On ne peut pas marcher si loin. Il faut qu'on prenne un train. Ou un bus. Ou un avion !

\- Une enfant de sept ans voyageant toute seule, ricana-t-il. Je suis certain que ça n'attirerait l'attention de personne. On marche, Granger. Bouge. »

Il se retourna sans un mot de plus. Ce fut quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le suive, mais il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de ne pas le faire. La décision avait été prise, et elle irait jusqu'au bout malgré ses doutes. Elle pensa à la photo qu'elle avait mise de côté entre les pages de son livre, la même photo qui se trouvait avant sur sa table de chevet, sa mère et son père, et sa petite sœur encore bébé qu'elle voulait désespérément arriver à connaître. Elle voulait être sur cette photo aussi. Elle espérait qu'un jour ce soit le cas. Alors elle suivit, parce qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner la seule chose qu'elle voulait le plus au monde.

* * *

Drago réalisa rapidement le défaut de son plan. Malgré tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait essayer pour suivre, ses courtes jambes n'allaient pas plus vite. Elle traînait derrière lui sans se plaindre, ou pas trop en tout cas, et essayait de garder le rythme, mais en un jour, ils avaient couvert moins du tiers de la distance qu'il aurait couvert tout seul. A ce rythme, sept ans passeraient encore avant qu'ils n'atteignent Poudlard.

Il maudit sa chance, l'absence d'alternatives et elle. Surtout elle. Il maudit la petite fille qui ne pouvait aller plus loin que là où ses jambes pouvaient la porter, et il maudit la sorcière plus âgée qui l'avait envoyé dans un monde où il ne pouvait pas même utiliser sa baguette. Il aurait pu les faire transplaner à Pré-au-Lard en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Poudlard, mais il n'osait pas essayer sans sa baguette. Il ne tenait pas à l'idée de passer le reste de l'éternité désartibulé. Il vivait dans ce qui ressemblait suffisamment à des limbes comme ça.

Il observa la petite fille endormie. Même si elle s'était roulée en boule et se trouvait si proche du feu qu'il craignait à demi qu'elle ne tombe dedans, elle tremblait toujours de froid. Il se leva avec un soupir et déposa sa cape sur elle. Pas qu'il se soucie particulièrement qu'elle gèle ou pas, mais morte, elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Aussi irritant soit-il de l'admettre, elle avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas marcher jusqu'en Ecosse. Ils seraient déjà chanceux d'arriver à Londres, et il n'était pas du tout sûr de vouloir aller dans la capitale. Il avait prévu d'éviter la civilisation le plus possible : les Moldus étaient assez difficiles en ce qui concernait les enfants errant sans surveillance.

Non. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était un balai, et si Londres n'était pas une option, il savait exactement où l'obtenir.

Ils partirent tôt le jour suivant et il les poussa en avant sans pitié, imposant un pas plus rapide que le jour précédent. Le Wiltshire n'était pas affreusement loin, c'était en tout cas bien plus près que l'Ecosse, et il ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps.

Hermione était fatiguée, affamée et elle avait froid, et elle n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser tyranniser par les inclinations dictatoriales de Drago. La prise de bec du petit matin tourna au débat de milieu de journée et au match d'éclats de voix de fin d'après-midi.

« Tu es méchant ! cria-t-elle, le visage rougi par le froid.

\- Et tu es insupportable ! répliqua-t-il en criant. Si j'avais su que tu allais être aussi pénible, je t'aurais laissée là où tu étais. Je préférerais avoir affaire à une horde d'Hippogriffes plutôt que devoir te supporter une seconde de plus. »

Hermione eut une exclamation scandalisée.

« Retire ça !

\- Comme si tu savais seulement ce qu'est un Hippogriffe, fit-il avec mépris.

\- Je le sais aussi.

\- Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'est un Hippogriffe même s'il te mordait au visage.

\- Tu es méchant, méchant, méchant ! »

Elle jeta son sac et croisa les bras, le dos tourné.

« Parfait, reste là. Tu peux continuer de crier dans le vide comme une folle. Peut-être qu'un fermier viendra et t'enfermera, « parce que c'est qu'on fait aux fous. »

Se détournant d'elle, Drago commença à marcher, mais juste à ce moment, un énorme tas de neige sortie de nulle part lui tomba dessus et faillit le faire tomber. En l'absence d'arbres dans le coin, il n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui blâmer.

« Granger, gronda-t-il, tu ferais bien mieux d'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs avant que je ne te torde le cou.

\- Oh, je _voulais_ faire ça, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, révoltée.

Sans réfléchir, il envoya un déluge de neige dans sa direction, mais la sorcière se protégea d'instinct. La force de son sortilège l'obligea à reculer de quelques pas, mais la neige ne la toucha pas. Elle semblait si offensée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire de son indignation. Sa distraction momentanée lui coûta cher, alors que la sorcière reprenait l'offensive, le frappant soudainement à coup de tourbillons de neige et d'une armée de boules de neige.

L'air de vouloir le prendre au mot quand il disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement le blesser, Hermione fut résolue à lui prouver qu'elle le pouvait sacrément bien, et elle ne s'en contenta pas. Plus amusé qu'ennuyé, Drago repoussa les attaques de la petite fille, renvoyant assez de neige dans sa direction pour remettre ce petit singe en place.

Drago avait un meilleur objectif, mais Hermione avait la plus grosse cible, et à la fin, cela se révéla un avantage supérieur. Le sorcier tomba dramatiquement à genoux.

« Je me rends, » cria-t-il, les mains en l'air.

La petite fille marcha vers lui victorieusement.

« Me déclares-tu vainqueur ? demanda-t-elle avec grandeur.

\- Je te déclare idiote. »

Il attrapa ses mains et l'attira sur le sol, plaquant une poignée de neige sur son visage. Hermione couina de rire et se détourna de lui. Sans lui donner le temps de riposter, Drago se laissa tomber sur le dos, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

« C'est de la triche, se plaignit-elle, tout aussi hors d'haleine et un sourire dans la voix. Maintenant qu'on est par terre, on pourrait faire des anges de neige. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle commença à bouger les bras et les jambes ensemble.

« Parce que tu n'es pas suffisamment trempée comme ça ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Le froid ne me dérange pas.

\- La pneumonie pourrait. Debout. »

Se remettant sur ses pieds, Drago jeta un regard alentours à la recherche de son sac à dos abandonné. Ils faisaient une jolie paire tous les deux, échevelés, trempés jusqu'aux os et à moitié gelés.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana quand elle comprit qu'il avait l'intention de reprendre leur voyage, mais Drago était fatigué de discuter. Il ferait bientôt noir de toute façon, ils pouvaient aussi bien trouver un endroit où se sécher.

« Ne commence même pas, avertit-il en jetant son sac sur son épaule. On ne peut pas dresser le camp à découvert : quelqu'un pourrait voir le feu. »

Il lui tendit la main.

« Nous n'irons pas loin. »

Hermione coupa la poire en deux, prit sa main et le suivit sans plus d'objections. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter finalement sur le flanc d'une colline. L'emplacement du lieu les protégerait du vent aussi bien que des regards indiscrets.

Cependant, ça ne les protégea pas du tout du froid. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre près du petit feu que Drago avait conjuré, et le sorcier drapa sa cape autour d'eux. Le tissu ensorcelé l'avait gardé en vie lors des nuits où il aurait dû geler, où personne ne se hasardait dehors s'il pouvait rester à l'intérieur, et il les garderait au chaud. Pour le remercier, Hermione lui offrit la moitié de sa barre de céréales, la seule nourriture qu'il leur restait au monde.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que la sorcière ne se mette à sommeiller doucement, la tête penchée sur son bras. Le sommeil lui échappa, cependant. Même s'il pouvait les faire se faufiler dans Poudlard, même s'il pouvait trouver le miroir, qu'arriverait-il ensuite ? Il ne savait pas quel sort elle avait jeté, et même si la vraie Hermione pouvait le défaire, à quoi pouvait lui servir une petite fille qui ne voulait rien d'autre qu'oublier que la magie avait un jour existé ? Il cherchait un miracle et il n'était pas assez bête pour l'attendre. La magie avait ses limites, et sa chance s'était enfuie bien avant cette nuit à Poudlard. Mais s'il avait le choix entre nager ou couler, alors il nagerait. Même s'il cela ne devait jamais le conduire sur le rivage.

Le matin suivant, il les conduisit vers le plus proche village pour trouver de la nourriture. Ce retard l'agaçait, mais pas autant que l'humeur querelleuse d'Hermione. La sorcière affamée semblait déterminée à chercher la bagarre, et il n'était qu'à moitié en état de lui donner satisfaction. Un estomac vide ne faisait pas beaucoup pour améliorer son humeur non plus.

Il était surtout énervé parce qu'il aurait pu très facilement éviter leur situation délicate actuelle en soulageant lui-même le généreux garde-manger de Mrs Watson. Il avait depuis longtemps compris la valeur d'un Charme d'Extension Indétectable bien placé, et il aurait pu emporter suffisamment de denrées pour tout leur voyage.

Mais Drago n'y avait pas pensé. En sept ans, il avait pris l'habitude de marcher çà et là, d'attraper une pomme s'il avait un creux, de chiper une assiette de bacon et d'œufs si l'envie lui en prenait, de se laisser affamer un jour ou deux si cela lui semblait préférable à se trouver dans les alentours de gens qui voyaient à travers lui, lui parlait dessus et continuer d'avancer malgré lui. Pour parler simplement, il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que les jeunes enfants, tout comme les chiots et les chouettes, avaient besoin d'être nourris régulièrement et qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire.

Trouver le village fut facile, le plus dur fut de convaincre Hermione qu'elle devait rester dans le champ tout proche, où il était le moins probable qu'un villageois bien intentionné la voit et se demande pourquoi une enfant se promenait ainsi, livrée à elle-même. Les personnes bien intentionnées étaient souvent juste importunes, et les Moldus bien intentionnés étaient les pires du lot. Avec ou sans magie, Drago ne voulait pas se mettre dans le pétrin. Et s'il se sentait légèrement mesquin quant à l'incapacité de la petite fille de vivre d'air et d'eau fraîche et d'arrêter de l'ennuyer, il garda cette information pour lui.

* * *

Hermione s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait et elle avait faim, et elle était énervée contre Drago qui l'avait laissée toute seule pour ce qui lui semblait des heures. C'était bien beau de dire qu'il était plus sûr pour elle de rester hors de vue, mais il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce que c'était que de s'ennuyer autant, sans rien avoir à faire ni personne à qui parler. Ça ne comptait pas qu'elle ait passé plusieurs après-midi toute seule, avec personne d'autre que Matilda pour lui tenir compagnie, tout en étant parfaitement satisfaite. Maintenant, elle s'ennuyait, et sa poupée était d'un maigre réconfort. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être si difficile. Personne ne l'aurait remarquée et elle ne se serait pas mise dans le pétrin.

La chaumière où elle avait vécu si longtemps avec Mrs Watson était suffisamment isolée pour que personne n'y vienne, à part le facteur une fois par semaine, et Mike qui venait du magasin avec leur commande habituelle de provisions. Il y avait des fermes aux alentours, mais pas d'enfants, et il n'y avait personne pour s'intéresser à la jeune protégée de ma vieille veuve Watson.

Maintenant elle était là, si près d'un endroit où des gens vivaient, plus de gens que dans toutes les fermes près de la maison, et peut-être des enfants de son âge, et ce crétin au caractère de cochon ne la laisserait pas les approcher. Eh bien, elle ne supporterait pas ça. Il n'était ni son père, ni son frère, elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue qu'il n'était pas juste le fruit de son imagination, et il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle irait au village, elle irait y jeter un œil, et peut-être même qu'elle le trouverait et s'assurerait qu'il prenne quelques-uns des pâtés qu'elle aimait.

Pleine de détermination, Hermione jeta son livre dans son sac à dos, descendit Matilda de son perchoir, le tronc d'un arbre, et partit dans la direction que Drago avait prise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle voit les maisons, et pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle ne voit plus d'arbres. Il y avait des gens aux alentour, des gens dans des boutiques, des gens dans des voitures, des gens pressés, des gens qui flânaient, et bien trop tôt, elle commença à attirer des regards curieux. Hermione commençait à se demander si ça n'avait pas été une bêtise après tout, quand elle repéra un groupe d'enfants dans un square devant elle. Trois garçons plus âgés et une fille se concentraient sur un jeu de billes, quand quelques mètres plus loin, un groupe d'enfants plus jeunes sautaient par-dessus des carrés dessinés sur le sol.

Hermione décida qu'une petite fille à l'air timide et aux cheveux roux était la moins intimidante du lot et s'arrêta près d'elle avec décontraction, regardant les autres enfants jouer. La petite fille regarda vers elle et sourit avec hésitation, mais elle rayonna positivement quand son regard tomba sur la poupée dans les bras d'Hermione.

« C'est Matilda, » dit Hermione, en souhaitant en savoir davantage sur la manière de parler aux autres enfants.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais elle aurait besoin d'apprendre pour être une bonne sœur pour Anna.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, au fait, qui es-tu ?

\- Elle, c'est Gail, dit une fille plus âgée en cessant de jouer. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Je m'appelle Josie, là, c'est Karim, Liv, Sarah et Tommy. Eux là-bas… »

Elle désigna du doigt le groupe plus âgé.

« Eh bien… ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Tu veux jouer ? »

Hermione voulait beaucoup jouer, mais quand bien même maîtrisait-elle le latin, l'allemand et le grec, connaissait tous les rois et reines d'Angleterre depuis la conquête normande et pouvait citer la capitale de tous les pays de l'hémisphère nord, elle était lamentablement ignorante des choses aussi terriblement importantes que les règles de la marelle.

Confiant Matilda à la garde de la petite Gail, Hermione écouta attentivement les explications plutôt éparses de Josie. Elle suivit la suggestion de Karim qui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen d'apprendre que de le faire, et sauta, essayant de faire attention aux avis enthousiastes de Sarah, Karim et Tommy, tous prêts à partager leur compétence avec cette petite fille remarquablement ignorante.

Quand ils furent fatigués de la marelle, ils s'efforcèrent d'apprendre à Hermione comment jouer au jeu de ficelle, puis suivirent plusieurs parties de Jacques a dit et d'un jeu excitant de cache-cache. A la fin, Hermione était essoufflée, les joues rougies et les cheveux dans tous les sens, mais elle passait un très bon moment. C'était suffisant pour lui faire oublier à quel point elle avait faim.

A ce moment-là, les cloches de l'église toute proche l'alerta de l'heure tardive. Etonnée, elle regarda sa montre. Drago serait furieux. Elle était là depuis presque deux heures. Il devait probablement la chercher. Ou peut-être qu'il était déjà parti, et l'avait laissée toute seule. Elle était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

« Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je parte, » dit-elle, en prenant son sac à dos.

Elle tendit la main pour récupérer Matilda, mais Gail fronça les sourcils, serrant un peu plus la poupée contre elle.

« Non, dit la petite fille.

\- Gail, donne-lui sa poupée, ordonna Karim.

\- Non, insista la petite fille, en se détournant d'eux.

\- Tu me la donnes maintenant. »

Hermione saisit l'épaule de la petite fille et la fit se retourner. Elle essaya d'attraper la poupée des bras de Gail, qui commença à pleurer bruyamment, répétant le seul mot qu'Hermione lui avait entendu dire toute la journée : « Non. »

L'un des grands garçons qui jouaient aux billes bondit sur ses pieds et poussa Hermione loin de Gail.

« Oh, tu laisses ma sœur tranquille, » ordonna-t-il.

Âgé de dix ou onze ans, il se dressa au-dessus d'Hermione, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Matilda était sa seule amie au monde, et elle n'allait pas la laisser prisonnière de cette petite fille déraisonnablement malpolie.

« Elle a ma poupée, » dit Hermione, en essayant de nouveau de mettre la main sur elle.

Gail poussa un cri perçant, se cachant derrière son frère, qui empoigna son manteau et attira son visage vers le sien.

« Peter… » tenta Josie.

Mais le garçon la coupa :

« Tu restes en dehors de ça, Bennet. C'est ça poupée maintenant. »

Son souffle était tiède contre le visage d'Hermione et la petite fille se tortilla, essayant de se dégager.

« Tu t'en vas et tu n'embêtes plus ma sœur. »

Il était plus vieux qu'elle, plus grand qu'elle et plus fort qu'elle, mais c'était sa poupée et elle était dans son droit, et elle refusait d'être persécutée par des gens aussi méchants.

« C'est ma poupée, répéta-t-elle, la rage prenant le pas sur la peur et le bon sens, elle va me la rendre maintenant. »

Peter rit.

« Ou quoi, espèce de naine ? » la défia-t-il ?

La poussée d'énergie le poussa en arrière avec tant de force qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant de heurter la fontaine de pierre quelques mètres plus loin. Il tomba sur le sol comme un jouet cassé, immobile et silencieux.

Gail, qui était aussi tombée sur le sol, emportée dans le sillage du sort d'Hermione, hurla à la vue de son frère et courut vers lui, en pleurs, laissant la poupée derrière elle. Du sang teintait la neige autour de la tête de Peter et beaucoup d'autres enfants coururent vers lui, certains pleurant, d'autres regardant autour d'eux à la recherche d'un adulte, ou de quiconque susceptible d'aider. Certains enfants ne bougèrent pas. Ils fixèrent avec horreur l'étrange petite fille qui avait blessé leur ami sans lever le petit doigt.

Leur horreur était une version diluée de celle d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le corps brisé de Peter. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle pu… Elle était un monstre. Ses parents avaient raison : elle était dangereuse et imprévisible, et personne n'était en sécurité près d'elle. Du mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision lui fit lever les yeux vers Josie, qui tressaillit et recula.

Elle aurait dû écouter Drago. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, et elle ne l'avait pas écouté, et maintenant, quelqu'un était mort ou sur le point de mourir et c'était de sa faute, et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu juste faire ce que l'on lui avait dit de faire ? Etranglant un sanglant, Hermione tourna les talons et courut.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le manoir Malefoy

_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter d'avance une excellente et heureuse année 2015, pleine de belles choses.

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre de cette traduction. Il est un peu moins sombre que celui de la semaine dernière. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. La fic comptera sept chapitres au total, pour information. On avance donc joyeusement vers la fin.

Bonne lecture ! (Et n'abusez pas trop du champagne, hein ? ^^)

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : je ne fais que traduire : l'histoire est de damnedscribblingwoman, et tout le reste appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

**.**

** Le manoir Malefoy**

Drago fulminait. Il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, il lui avait très clairement dit de ne pas bouger, et maintenant ce petit démon était introuvable. Il avait cherché dans les champs, il avait même marché du côté de la route toute proche pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été écrasée, tout ça pour conclure que dans un pur esprit Gryffondor, elle avait fait la seule chose qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas faire et était allée au village.

Il n'aimait pas les enfants. Il n'avait jamais aimé les enfants. Ils étaient exigeants, en manque d'affection, agaçants et pas vraiment intéressants. Les seules choses qu'il détestait plus que les enfants, c'étaient les Gryffondors et les Nés-Modlus, ce devait donc être une sorte de blague cosmique qu'il ait fini en baby-sitter pour Hermione Granger, avec tous les gens qu'il y avait dans le monde.

Avec un soupir énervé, il revint sur ses pas. Le village n'était pas très grand, et ce ne fut pas excessivement long avant qu'il tombe sur le cirque qui se déroulait dans le parc principal. Des enfants pleuraient, des adultes parlaient à voix basse et des gens entraient ou sortaient en courant des boutiques, portant des couvertures, des seaux d'eau et ce qui ressemblait à une très vieille trousse de premiers secours. Ils affluaient vers un petit garçon tombé sur le sol. Un homme en tablier vert sortit en courant d'un magasin et cria qu'une ambulance était en route.

Drago n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les bribes de conversation qui parlaient d'événements « inexplicables », de choses plutôt « impossibles », « presque comme de la magie », pour savoir qui avait causé tout ce grabuge. Il s'accroupit, ramassa Matilda et dissimula la poupée dans l'une de ses poches.

Il ne voyait Hermione nulle part. Il devait trouver la petite fille, mais d'abord, il devait nettoyer ce bazar. D'ordinaire, quand se produisaient de tels incidents, le Ministère les arrangeait rapidement. En fait, un enfant de l'âge d'Hermione faisant soudainement usage de magie aurait dû déclencher toutes sortes d'alarmes au Ministère, mais personne ne s'était jamais montré sur le perron des Granger, pour leur enseigner comment s'occuper de leur sorcière de fille, ni pour leur donner une amende pour avoir échoué à le faire correctement.

Il se fraya un chemin à coups de coude, en bousculant la foule rassemblée autour du garçon. Qu'était-ce qu'un événement inexplicable de plus, de toute façon ? Le visage de l'enfant avait perdu toute couleur, contraste saisissant avec la neige sanglante autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts mais secs, et ils continuaient d'aller d'un visage à un autre. Une femme en larmes ne cessait de lui répéter que tout allait bien se passer, que les secours arrivaient et qu'il devait simplement ne pas bouger. Les secours étaient en route, il devait juste être courageux un petit peu plus longtemps.

« Là, là, mon vieux, murmura le sorcier. Je sais ce que ça fait. Moi aussi je l'ai faite chier, une fois. »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour le garçon sans baguette, les sorts de soin relevaient d'un domaine de la magie assez délicat, mais il fit ce qu'il put. Le garçon recouvrit doucement quelques couleurs, et peu à peu, sa respiration devint plus aisée. Ce n'était pas une guérison-miracle, et un médecin allait probablement avoir encore beaucoup à faire et à dire, mais autant que Drago puisse en juger, le garçon irait bien.

Après cela, il jeta un sortilège d'Oubliettes sur tous les gens dans le parc. Ce serait un village habité de gens très confus pendant quelques heures, mais ils s'en remettraient.

Ce travail accompli, il se remit rapidement à la recherche d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver quelqu'un qui a) était petit, et b) ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Finalement, il jeta un sortilège de localisation pour avoir une idée d'où chercher. Il la trouva dans un champ de l'autre côté du village, soit elle s'était retrouvée à l'opposé, soit elle était allée de l'autre côté intentionnellement.

Le sort le conduisit au champ, mais ce fut le sanglot qui trahit sa position. Il se dirigea vers le seul arbre qui s'élevait devant lui, un grand chêne qui devait déjà être vieux dans l'enfance des Fondateurs. Il en fit le tour et la trouva dans un creux du tronc. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par la masse de ses cheveux indisciplinés, mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur les sanglots convulsifs, déchirants qui secouaient tout son corps.

« Il va bien, Granger, dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Il va bien et ils ne se rappelleront de rien. Aucun d'eux. Je m'en suis occupé. »

La petite fille continua de pleurer, sans montrer le moindre signe qu'elle l'avait entendu. Drago tendit la main vers la petite forme recroquevillée dans l'arbre et caressa ses cheveux.

« Sors de là, ordonna-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des araignées là-dedans. »

Elle répondit quelque chose d'inintelligible mais ne bougea pas, alors il essaya encore.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione. Sors de là. »

Pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais à ce moment, la petite fille bondit du creux de l'arbre, comblant rapidement l'espace entre eux, et cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la tint serrée contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux, alors il se contenta de la serrer contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant des riens apaisants.

Quand ses pleurs se calmèrent, elle essaya de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui parla du village, d'enfants, et de Peter. Sa voix se brisa quand elle arriva à cette partie, et la dernière chose qu'il comprit fut le mot « monstre. »

Drago avait vu de vrais monstres, terrifiants, puissants, et sans conscience à mentionner, et Granger ne soutenait même pas la comparaison. Pas cette Granger, pas même la vraie. Repoussant gentiment Hermione pour qu'elle puisse le regarder, il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

« Il ira bien, répéta-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un accident et il ira bien. »

La petite fille détourna le regard.

« Je t'ai apporté Matilda, dit-il, en péchant la poupée dans sa poche.

\- Je n'en veux pas, dit Hermione, en se tournant vers lui. Tu peux la jeter. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna et attrapa son sac à dos dans le creux de l'arbre.

Drago posa la poupée à l'écart et chercha quelque à manger à la place.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant un sandwich à la petite fille.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je m'en moque, dit-il. Tu manges quand même. Je ne veux pas que tu t'écroules sur le chemin. »

A force de menaces, de harcèlement et d'encouragements, Hermione mangea finalement tout le sandwich, et ils reprirent leur voyage. Des nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux, et Drago espéra qu'il ne neigerait pas. Le silence entre eux s'étira jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se sente sur le point de crier. Normalement, il aurait accueilli avec bonheur la paix et le calme, mais à présent, cela l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Surtout, ça l'ennuyait de s'inquiéter pour ça. Elle était l'ennemie, et il ne l'oubliait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier le petit garçon qui s'était lui-même considéré comme un monstre autrefois.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne se mette à neiger, mais ils continuèrent de marcher. La nuit tomba et ils continuèrent de marcher. Ça l'ennuyait qu'elle ne dise rien. Il faisait noir et froid, et ils avaient marché toute la journée, mais elle ne prononça aucun mot pour se plaindre, pour le traiter d'esclavagiste, pour lui demander de s'arrêter.

Il s'arrêta finalement, trop fatigué. Ils dressèrent le camp à côté d'un ruisseau gelé et ils se levèrent avec le soleil le matin suivant. C'était une journée magnifique. Le paysage était enfoui sous un manteau de neige, et tout semblait propre et brillant, mais ni le ciel clair, ni le merveilleux paysage hivernal autour d'eux ne suffit à dissiper le petit nuage noir qui suivait la sombre sorcière.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, des obstacles qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonter, des chances contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas gagner, mais qu'il soit damné s'il ne pouvait arracher un sourire à une gamine de sept ans. D'un geste de la main, il transforma un rocher tout près en lapin. La petite créature sautilla autour d'eux avec hésitation, et Drago transforma le rocher près de lui en un autre lapin.

Hermione ne remarqua d'abord rien, trop concentrée sur le chemin devant elle, mais Drago continua de transformer des rochers et des branches brisées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entourés de bestioles bondissantes.

« Eh ! Arrête ça ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Tu sais quoi. »

La petite sorcière ébranlée sauta sur le côté, essayant d'éviter de trébucher sur les créatures poilues.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. C'est dangereux.

\- Les lapins ? Oui, ils sont terrifiants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés.

« Tu préfères les canards ? »

Il transforma l'un des lapins en un canard adulte, suivi de cinq petits canetons jaunes. McGonagall aurait été fière.

« Ou peut-être un hérisson ?

\- Drago…

\- Peut-être que je devrais faire un ours ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Un ours nous mangerait, glapit-elle.

\- Eh bien… Il pourrait me manger, moi. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air aussi appétissant. »

Cela fit sourire la petite fille, et Drago se sentait comme s'il venait juste d'attraper un Vif d'or.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, dit-elle en souriant toujours.

\- Je suis excessivement drôle, plaisanta-t-il avant d'ajouter, sur un ton plus sérieux, la magie est simplement un outil. Elle fait ce que tu lui dis de faire. Elle peut détruire une maison en un souffle ou créer un canard. Ce n'est qu'un outil. »

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana et elle détourna le regard, sérieuse et sceptique. Pas du genre à accepter la défaite, Drago leva la main et plaça un caillou dans la paume de la petite fille, murmurant un sort dans un souffle. Hermione baissa les yeux, juste à temps pour le voir se transformer en un petit hérisson, et Drago fut récompensé d'un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu peux faire un lion ? » demanda-t-elle avidement, en caressa prudemment le hérisson.

Illustration.

« Que ferait un lion dans le sud de l'Angleterre ?

\- Tu as dit que tu pouvais faire un ours.

\- Eh bien… les ours, c'est bon.

\- Il n'y a pas d'ours en Angleterre.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a des ours en Angleterre.

\- Non.

\- Si. »

Il n'y eut ni paix, ni calme après cela, mais ça allait très bien à Drago.

Ils s'amusèrent bien ce jour-là, ou peut-être qu'il commençait à s'habituer à l'allure atrocement lente de la sorcière.

« Drago, je suis fatiguée, se plaignit-elle, tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Eh bien, arrange-toi pour ne plus l'être. On ne s'arrête pas tout de suite. »

Ils étaient suffisamment proche pour qu'ils puissent arriver à destination le jour-même, s'ils ne tardaient pas.

« Mais j'ai mal aux jambes, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Porte-moi.

\- Je ne te porte pas.

\- Mais je suis tellement fatiguée…

\- J'ai marché autant que toi, et tu vois que je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre.

\- Tes jambes sont plus grandes.

\- Tu parles trop : c'est pour ça que tu es fatiguée.

\- Tu deviens méchant, » se plaignit-elle, en frappant du pied sur le sol.

Merlin le débarrasse des enfants difficiles. Drago s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à la petite fille agressive, qui avait croisé les bras et le regardait d'un air furieux, comme si elle souhaitait que le sol l'avale en entier pour être si contrariant. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

« Bien, râla-t-il, en se mettant à genoux. Saute. »

Hermione applaudit et courut vers lui, se tint derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être lourde, Granger, ou je te coupe les vivres, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Tu vois, tu es comme moi, exulta-t-elle.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Tu penses que je suis gentille.

\- Je pense que tu es une peste. »

Elle gloussa, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce :

« Moi aussi je pense que tu es gentil. »

Drago sourit mais ne répondit pas. Le crépuscule tombait et il commençait à être difficile de voir le chemin devant eux. Il n'en avait pas besoin, cependant. Il savait où il était. Il connaissait les champs et les arbres, aussi bien que les chemins et où ils conduisaient. Quand ils traversèrent les terres des Malefoy, il sentit les barrières de protection effleurer sa peau, et le léger bruit quand ils passèrent finalement à l'intérieur. Les sorts de protection ne les arrêtèrent pas, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit le cas. Il était un Malefoy et c'était sa maison.

Les champs étaient vastes, et il avait marché pendant presque dix minutes quand il vit la maison. Il s'arrêta où il était, incapable d'aller plus loin. En sept ans, il n'était pas venu ici une seule fois. Pas une seule fois. Il n'avait pas voulu voir sa maison telle qu'il s'en souvenait, familière et intacte. Dans la vie qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, la moitié du manoir n'était plus rien qu'une ruine calcinée, et la partie qui était toujours debout servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient levé les anciens sorts de protection et les avaient remplacés par les leurs. Neuf siècles de Malefoy avaient vécu dans cette maison, et en une nuit, ce maudit Ordre les en avait chassés.

Le manoir était plein de lumière, toutes les fenêtres brillant comme des feux d'artifice dans l'obscurité. Il y avait du mouvement et des gens arrivaient par le chemin principal. Une sorte d'événement. C'était inattendu, mais pas inquiétant. Il était invisible, après tout. Une personne ou cent, ça ne faisait aucune différence pour lui. Et il n'aurait pas emmené Hermione à l'intérieur, même si tout avait été calme. Les sorts de protection l'avaient laissée passer parce qu'elle était avec lui, mais le manoir Malefoy n'était pas un endroit pour quelqu'un comme elle.

En veillant soigneusement à ne pas la laisser tomber, il déposa la petite fille endormie.

« Hermione, appela-t-il. Réveille-toi.

\- On est arrivé, déjà ? demanda la petite fille endormie.

\- Oui. Ecoute, il faut que j'entre là-dedans. »

Il pointa du doigt la maison au loin.

« Il faut que tu m'attendes ici, d'accord ?

\- Je veux venir aussi. Je serai vraiment très sage, » promit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il soupira, en souhaitant l'avoir laissée dormir.

« Tu ne peux pas venir. Ce ne serait pas sûr pour toi là-bas, et il y a trop de gens. Il faut que tu restes ici. Je ne serai pas très long. »

La sorcière attrapa sa cape, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Mais il fait noir… »

Elle semblait si petite que pendant une demi-seconde, il songea à la prendre avec lui. Ce fut l'idée d'un instant puis elle partit. La prendre avec lui serait une bêtise, et une bêtise dangereuse avec ça.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit Matilda, qu'il tendit à la petite sorcière.

« Elle te tiendra compagnie pendant que je ne serai pas là, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? »

Hermione prit la poupée et la serra contre elle.

« Tu ne seras pas long ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Promis. Reste cachée jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

* * *

Hermione s'assit contre un arbre, contente d'avoir quelque de solide contre son dos. Tout était sombre alentours, et la forêt était vivante, avec ses bruits, les criquets et le vent dans les arbres, et le son de choses qui ne sortaient que la nuit. Elle ne cessait de se répéter : « Il reviendra vite, » à voix basse, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle voulait désespérément suivre Drago, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle aurait eu trop peur pour bouger, même si elle avait oublié ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger et qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle était quasiment gelée quand elle entendit des voix approcher dans sa direction. Leur silhouette était facile à distinguer contre le fond brillant du manoir, ses lumières féériques, et ses fenêtres éclairées. Trois personnes. Non, quatre. Ne sachant que faire, Hermione se leva et attendit, prête à courir s'il le fallait. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout près de la lisière des arbres, et la sorcière se détendit.

« Donne la flasque, Rabastan, dit une voix d'home.

\- Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à tes aînés, Lucius.

\- Allez, dit le troisième homme. Arrête d'être rabat-joie, Rab.

\- Foutus gamins, à me voler ma liqueur.

\- Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que nous, Rabastan.

\- C'est une question d'âge mental, Avery. »

Hermione s'approcha d'eux pour essayer de voir un peu mieux. Les trois hommes étaient plus jeunes qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé, et la quatrième personne était une femme, svelte, très blonde, les cheveux relevés avec élégance. Elle étreignait ses bras nus pour avoir plus chaud, refusant la flasque offerte.

« Tu as froid, ma chérie ? »

Lucius passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant vers lui. A ce moment, la lune émergea de derrière un nuage, éclairant le paysage en-dessous, et Hermione eut une exclamation étouffée à la vue de l'homme blond. Il ressemblait exactement à Drago, une version plus jeune, plus polie, de Drago.

Elle ne l'avait pas voulu, mais elle devait avoir fait du bruit, parce que leurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-bas, dit Rabastan, qui tenait quelque chose dans sa main. _Lumos_. »

Hermione fit un pas en arrière au moment où la lumière tomba sur elle, mais il était trop tard.

« _Levicorpus_, » cria Avery.

Hermione hurla, alors qu'une force invisible l'élevait dans les airs et l'attirait vers les quatre personnes.

« Lâchez-moi, cria Hermione, donnant des coups de pied dans le vent et tenant Matilda serrée contre elle. Tout de suite.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, dit la femme en s'approchant. Relâche-la.

\- Attend une minute, dit Avery en s'approchant d'Hermione. Pour ce qu'on en sait, ce n'est qu'une petite Moldue en vadrouille. Regardez ses vêtements. On pourrait s'amuser un peu.

\- Pas de danger, dit Lucius avec une expression ennuyée qui lui était bien trop familière. Il y a des sorts de protection autour du domaine, Avery : on ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui.

\- Elle est probablement avec quelqu'un de la fête, dit la femme avant de répéter. Repose-la.

\- Pas encore. Vraiment, regardez comment elle est habillée. Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'être venue pour la fête ? »

Hermione se recroquevilla quand il fut si près.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, petite ? Pas une Moldue, alors quoi ? Sang-mêlée. Sang-de-Bourbe, peut-être ? »

Il essaya de la toucher, mais une décharge d'énergie repoussa sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que… espèce de sale petite… »

Il leva la main comme pour la frapper, et Hermione ferma les yeux, terrifiée, mais le coup n'eut aucune chance de tomber.

La femme cria : « _Flipendo_ » et Avery fut rejeté en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Libérée du sort, Hermione tomba, et s'arrangea pour plus ou moins atterrir sur ses pieds. La main de quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule, la tira en arrière, et Hermione se retrouva derrière la femme.

Avery se dépêcha de se revenir sur ses pieds, baguette tendue entre eux.

« Malefoy, il faut que tu mettes une laisse à ta petite-amie, gronda-t-il.

\- Et il faut que tu apprennes les bonnes manières, Avery, » répliqua la voix sans élever la voix.

Rabastan observait la scène avec amusement, buvant à la flasque qui, entretemps, était revenue en sa possession. Lucius semblait moins amusé. Il se plaça entre Avery et la femme, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu as très envie de baisser ta baguette, Avery, » l'avertit-il, la voix dangereusement basse.

Toujours énervé, l'autre homme fit ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Comme tu veux. J'ai toujours envie de faire ce que je fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et là-dessus, il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« Certaines personnes ne tiennent vraiment pas l'alcool, dit Rabastan en haussant les épaules. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir qu'il n'essaye pas de chercher la bagarre ailleurs. »

Alors, il n'y eut plus qu'eux trois. Hermione, l'homme qui ressemblait à Drago et la femme qui avait pris sa défense. A présent, elle était accroupie devant Hermione, souriant à la petite fille.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Comme Hermione restait silencieuse, elle ajouta :

« Je m'appelle Narcissa, mais tu peux m'appeler Cissy. Lui là-bas, c'est Lucius. Personne ne va te faire du mal, je te le promets. Tu peux me dire ton nom ?

\- Hermione, dit la petite fille d'une petite voix.

\- Très contente de te rencontrer, Hermione. Tu es avec quelqu'un à la fête ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, serrant un peu plus Matilda contre elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer qu'elle était avec un ami invisible, qui ressemblait exactement à cet homme ? Drago lui avait dit de rester cachée, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement pu faire ça ? Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle détourna les yeux.

« Là, là, il ne faut pas pleurer, mon petit, dit Cissy en caressant sa joue.

\- Que faire d'elle ? demanda Lucius.

\- Nous allons l'amener à ta mère : elle saura quoi faire. »

* * *

La maison vivait au rythme des invités et de la musique. Sorcières et sorciers évoluaient à travers la salle de bal, certains d'entre eux dansaient, la plupart discutaient. Drago attrapa des bribes d'une conversation au sujet du nombre croissant d'incidents impliquant des Moldus, et une discussion au sujet d'un groupe marginal déterminé à purger le Ministère et à révolutionner la société sorcière.

« Bien, tant mieux pour eux, dit un vieux sorcier pompeux, rond comme la lune. Le Ministère est pourri de l'intérieur, c'est le cas depuis des années. Un peu de nettoyage leur ferait le plus grand bien, notez bien ce que je dis. »

Drago s'éloigna. Il n'aurait pas dû entrer dans la maison : il aurait simplement pu aller dans l'un des abris de jardin à l'arrière et prendre un balai, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à son élan. C'était le manoir Malefoy comme il s'en souvenait : grand, plein de vie, protégé par le nom de leur famille et par des enchantements plus vieux que le domaine.

Il se tourna pour partir quand son regard tomba sur la sorcière qui venait juste d'entrer. Il fixa sa mère comme s'il voyait un fantôme. A seize ans, Narcissa avait des traits plus doux que ceux de la mère dont il se souvenait, mais son sourire n'avait pas changé. Elle semblait jeune et heureuse, inconsciente qu'un jour elle mourrait dans cette même pièce.

Il était tellement saisi par sa vue qu'il lui fallut une seconde pour voir avec qui elle était. Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent les siens à travers la pièce, et il y avait du soulagement sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui, tâchant de penser. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder très attentivement pour trouver au moins une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts, ou d'aspirants Mangemorts dispersée à travers la salle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement pu rester cachée comme il lui avait dit de le faire ?

Il avança vers eux, mais quelqu'un d'autre les attrapa avant. Abraxas Malefoy était livide, et il le montra dans la façon dont il empoigna le bras de son fils, le traînant dans un coin relativement calme dans la salle bondée. Là, Drago était assez proche pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« Que fait-il ici ? » demanda Abraxas, d'une voix basse et contenue.

Drago ne savait pas de qui il parlait, mais Lucius saisit l'allusion de son père suffisamment clairement.

« Je l'ai invité, » dit-il calmement en regardant Abraxas droit dans les yeux.

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle, le bras toujours passé autour des épaules d'Hermione.

« Mr Malefoy, peut-être serait-il préférable de...

\- N'ai-je pas, la coupa l'homme plus âgé, rendu parfaitement claire ma position au sujet des Sang-mêlés aux illusions de grandeur la dernière fois que nous avons évoqué le sujet ? »

La peine de répondre fut épargnée à Lucius par l'arrivée du Sang-mêlé en question, Bellatrix Black au bras. Drago se pétrifia, incapable de bouger ou de penser.

« Mr Malefoy, dit l'homme, comme c'est gentil de votre part de m'avoir invité à cette petite soirée_._ »

Voldemort n'avait pas encore l'apparence surnaturelle que Drago avait en mémoire, mais il commençait déjà à ressembler à quelque chose d'autre qu'à un humain, la peau comme cirée, et les traits étrangement déformés.

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir, Jedusor, répondit Abraxas, sur un ton qui suggérait qu'il n'en pensait rien. Et toi aussi, Bella. »

Bellatrix ne sourit pas, les doigts enfoncés comme des serres dans le bras de Ton Jedusor. Sans la regarder, Voldemort tapota avec douceur sa main et elle détendit sa poigne.

« Les gens m'appellent Lord Voldemort, dorénavant.. »

Le ton plaisant n'atteignit pas ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Vraiment ? Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper de mes autres invités. »

Et là-dessus, Abraxas se détourna et partit.

« Ton père est un idiot, Lucius, cracha Bellatrix, sans s'inquiéter de parler à voix basse.

\- Milord, je vous demande pardon pour le manque de manières de mon père, dit le plus jeune Malefoy avec un hochement de tête. C'est un vieil homme, et il est campé sur ses positions. Il ne voit pas le monde comme nous le voyons.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Malefoy, dit Voldemort en suivant Abraxas du regard à travers la foule. Il changera d'avis. Ils changeront tous d'avis. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Aurais-tu trouvé un animal errant, Cissy ? demanda Bellatrix à sa sœur, en désignant Hermione. Regardez ces vêtements. Moldue, Née-Moldue ou Traître à son sang, je me le demande ? Nous pourrions nous amuser un peu pour l'apprendre. Quelque chose pour pimenter un peu cette fête totalement insipide. »

Bellatrix découvrit ses dents en un sourire carnassier, mais si Narcissa pensait que la suggestion de sa sœur aînée était autre chose qu'une plaisanterie, elle ne le montra pas. Tout en souriant aimablement, la sorcière s'excusa et s'éloigna en guidant Hermione.

« Mrs Malefoy, héla-t-elle une vieille femme, engagée dans une discussion animée avec une sorcière aux cheveux violets. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais auriez-vous un moment ?

\- Certainement, ma chère, dit-elle, son regard tombant immédiatement sur la petite fille. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas marcher dehors un moment. Excusez-moi, Doris. »

Mrs Malefoy ouvrit la voie vers un couloir vide, juste à l'extérieur de la salle principale. C'était une femme corpulente aux cheveux gris, et aux manières brusques et efficaces.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle en détaillant Hermione de la tête aux pieds.

Narcissa laissa courir une main rassurante dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Lucius et moi l'avons trouvée dehors. Nous pensons qu'elle doit être avec quelqu'un de la fête.

\- Habillée de la sorte ? »

Mrs Malefoy plissa le nez, la bouche pincée en une très fine ligne.

« Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ?

\- Hermione, m'dame, dit la petite fille.

\- Hermione quoi ? Parle plus fort, ma fille.

\- Lovegood, dit Drago, debout derrière sa grand-mère.

\- Lovegood, » répondit Hermione sans regarder le sorcier.

Mrs Malefoy secoua la tête.

« Bien, ceci explique cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que cet idiot d'Aegus pour se montrer sans être invité et avec un enfant dans son sillage. Il est probablement en train d'essayer de dénicher un scoop pour son torchon. »

La vieille femme attrapa une clochette d'argent sur une table toute proche et la fit sonner.

Hermione sursauta quand l'elfe de maison se matérialisa soudain à côté d'elle, et elle fixa sans honte l'étrange créature.

« Dobby, dit impérieusement Mrs Malefoy, Aegus Lovegood est quelque part sur la propriété. Trouve-le et ramène-le-moi.

\- Oui, Madame. »

Cela dit, il disparut de nouveau dans un nuage de fumée.

Mrs Malefoy se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Emmène cette petite fille dans l'une des chambres. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit piétinée avec tout ce monde dans la maison. Laisse-la là-bas et redescend, ma chère. »

Narcissa fit comme on le lui avait dit, guidant Hermione jusqu'à l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée. Drago les suivit de près, en restant juste hors d'atteinte. La sorcière les conduisit dans la chambre de Lucius, la même qui deviendrait un jour celle de Drago. La chambre de son père ne semblait pas si différente de ce à quoi la sienne avait ressemblé… ressemblerait. Il y avait la même dominante verte et argent, des magazines de Quidditch partout, et des posters de joueurs de Quidditch sur les murs. C'était le même lit que celui dans lequel il avait dormi pendant des années, le même bureau où il avait étudié pendant les vacances, et le même fauteuil où Narcissa s'était assise avec lui pour lui raconter les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

C'est là que sa mère s'assit à ce moment avec Hermione, aidant la petite fille à se débarrasser de son lourd manteau.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Bien, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas une sieste, et je viendrais voir si tout se passe bien dans peu de temps ? »

Drago ne bougea pas d'où il était quand Narcissa quitta la pièce. Il avait si longtemps essayé de briser cette foutue malédiction, qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant que peut-être, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit brisée. Tous les gens qu'il avait jamais aimés étaient morts, et le manoir Malefoy ne serait jamais plus aussi grand, aussi inaltérable ou aussi vivant qu'il l'était maintenant.

Sentant une main légère sur la sienne, il baissa les yeux sur une Hermione très contrite.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient, dit-elle. C'était un accident. Je le jure.

\- Je te crois, » dit-il en chassant ses réflexions.

Il avait plus de bon sens que ça. S'il restait ici suffisamment longtemps, il verrait simplement tout s'écrouler et brûler une seconde fois.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait toujours conservé son balai dans sa chambre, mais apparemment, son père n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin, car il n'y en n'avait pas un seul en vue.

Pendant qu'Hermione enfilait son manteau et attrapait son sac à dos, Drago s'avança vers l'énorme cheminée sur le mur le plus éloigné. Un feu y brûlait, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas.

« _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper,_ » murmura-t-il en souhaitant que le passage s'ouvre.

Hermione eut une exclamation étouffée derrière lui quand les flammes virèrent au bleu, et le lourd mur de pierre au fond de l'âtre coulissa sur le côté, révélant une ouverture sombre.

« Allons-y, » dit-il en tendant la main à Hermione.

La sorcière n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre la main offerte. Ils étaient juste à l'entrée quand un soudain pop ! les fit se retourner.

Un elfe de maison venait juste de transplaner, en portant un plateau avec de la nourriture. La créature cria et jeta le plateau.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller là, s'indigna-t-elle. Intrus ! Intrus au manoir ! »

Drago jeta un sort de silence à l'elfe de maison, Misty, si sa mémoire était bonne, et poussa Hermione en avant, scellant le passage derrière eux. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait besoin d'aucune lumière pour trouver son chemin. Il errait dans ses passages depuis qu'il était tout petit : il savait où il allait. Ils émergèrent à l'arrière de la maison, sortant d'un passage caché sous un escalier. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les elfes de maison ne pouvaient pas aller dans les passages secrets qui reliaient une grande partie du manoir à l'extérieur, mais ils savaient où se trouvaient les sorties.

Misty avait appelé des renforts, et il y avait au moins une demi-douzaine d'elfes de maison. Hermione hurla quand un sort siffla en passant à côté de sa tête, mais ce fut le seul qui la frôla de si près. Drago les protégea tous les deux et balaya le chemin au travers de ces ennuyeux hybrides. Les elfes de maison étaient petits et faibles selon les critères sorciers, mais ils étaient faits de magie comme les humains ne l'étaient pas, et ils étaient incroyablement résistants. Autant que Drago essaya, il ne put s'en débarrasser.

Il poussa Hermione à l'intérieur d'un abri de jardin, ferma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla magiquement. Cela ne retiendrait pas très longtemps ces petites pestes, mais cela les retiendrait suffisamment longtemps.

Il courut vers le mur le plus éloigné, où une douzaine de balais étaient nettement alignés. C'étaient de vieux modèles, vieux selon ses critères : il était certain que son père ne possédait que ce qui se faisait de mieux. Que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir son Nimbus 2001 sous la main... Il choisit un Nimbus 1000, le meilleur qu'il y avait, et retourna le coffre dans le coin pour avoir un siège supplémentaire. A ce moment, les elfes de maison démolirent la porte. Attrapant Hermione en toute hâte, Drago l'assit devant lui sur le balai. Il jeta un déluge de sorts de Stupéfixion en direction de la porte avant de faire exploser le toit, et de donner un coup de pied au sol pour décoller.

Hermione hurla et fit un brusque mouvement en avant, tenant le balai comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il plaça un bras autour de sa taille, lui ordonnant de rester immobile ou elle allait les tuer tous les deux. Les elfes de maison essayaient toujours de les attraper, jetant des sorts de Stupéfixion et des maléfices en l'air. Mais même sans s'être entraîné depuis longtemps, Drago savait toujours aussi bien voler, après tout, il était l'un des plus jeunes Attrapeurs ayant jamais joué à Poudlard, et il les fit s'évader assez facilement.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Poudlard

_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous vous êtes tous bien remis des fêtes de fin d'année, des indigestions qui vont avec, etc. Voici le sixième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette traduction. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer :_ l'histoire est, comme toujours, de damnedscribblingwoman, et l'univers _d'Harry Potter_ appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 **

**.**

** Poudlard**

Ils volèrent une grande partie de la nuit. Le froid était mordant dans les airs, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et regardait en bas. Drago était euphorique, cependant. Il avait oublié le sentiment grisant qui l'emplissait quand il volait sur un balai, sans rien autour de lui que le ciel et l'air. C'était un sentiment qui parlait de liberté et de possibilités infinies, d'un monde assez grand et assez vaste pour pouvoir s'y perdre.

Le soleil se levait tout juste quand ils virent Poudlard au loin. La lumière étreignait les murs de pierre sombre du château, se propageait vers les tours et sur les champs. Tout l'espace était couvert d'une neige qui brillait dans la lumière du matin, lui donnant un rayonnement surnaturel. La gorge de Drago se serra quand son regard tomba sur la tour d'Astronomie. Poudlard aussi avait été sa maison, mais il ne pouvait plus la regarder maintenant sans voir des flammes et des corps brisés.

Il repoussa ce sentiment, et les fit descendre vers Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait des sorts de protection autour du château, et il doutait qu'ils le laissent entrer. Il y avait une magie plus ancienne et plus profonde ici que partout ailleurs en Grande-Bretagne, et ces pierres connaissaient leurs amis. Dans ce monde ou dans un autre, il ne pensait pas que le château soit d'humeur à lui faire plaisir. Peu importait. Il y avait d'autres moyens d'entrer.

Pendant sa septième année à Poudlard, les Carrow avaient traqué et détruit la plupart des passages secrets menant au château. Il avait vu la liste dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Il savait où ils étaient et où ils menaient. Il était certain de pouvoir s'y glisser discrètement sans la moindre difficulté.

Pré-au-Lard était empli de gens qui faisaient leurs achats de Noël, même si tôt dans la matinée. Il y avait des gens partout, se pressant sur les trottoirs et vagabondant de magasin en magasin, tous bruyants, colorés et excentriques. Hermione fixait sans honte les sorciers et sorcières, avec leurs robes brillantes et leur chapeau pointu. Drago aurait souhaité pouvoir lui montrer le Chemin de Traverse : Pré-au-Lard était assez fade en comparaison.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina quand ils entrèrent chez Honeydukes, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son expression enchantée. Ils étaient entourés de piles de bonbons colorés, de fontaines de chocolat, de Chocogrenouilles errantes et même de baguettes en sucre.

Il empocha ce sur quoi il put mettre la main sans faire trop attention, certain que la sorcière aimerait en essayer quelques-uns, et plus qu'avide de satisfaire son propre goût pour les sucreries.

Tâchant d'éviter de heurter tout le monde et de causer une panique générale, il conduisit Hermione vers l'arrière. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler dans la cave. Le magasin était trop bondé pour que quiconque fasse par hasard attention à une petite fille de sept ans, et à lui… oui, eh bien… lui il était invisible.

Il lui fallut deux minutes pour localiser la trappe et une autre pour dénicher une lampe à huile derrière un tas de boîtes. Elle diffusait une lumière plus faible qu'une baguette, mais faute de grives, on mange des merles. Le passage commençait par un escalier étroit, raide et glissant, mais après dix minutes environ, ils atterrirent sur un chemin plat qui serpentait et tournait, au point que Drago n'était plus du tout sûr de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Il n'y avait qu'un chemin cependant, donc il était sûr qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

Il partagea son butin avec la sorcière, qui était bien moins qu'impressionnée par ses méthodes pour l'obtenir.

« C'est du vol, dit-elle avec désapprobation en sentant une boîte de _Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu_.

\- C'est un emprunt, » dit-il en mordant dans une dragée.

Il fit une grimace. Tripes.

« As-tu l'intention de les ramener ou de les payer ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Alors c'est du vol. »

Drago baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter de se cogner contre une partie plus basse du plafond. Avec son mètre vingt de haut, Hermione n'avait pas de tels problèmes.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'en veux pas ? »

Il lui chipa la boîte de dragées.

Hermione s'arrêta et jeta un œil dans la poche où il conservait tout son trésor.

« Je veux une Chocogrenouille, » dit-elle, l'air aussi innocent qu'effronté.

Ils avaient marché presque une heure quand ils atteignirent la fin du chemin. Il y avait un énorme morceau de roche sur la route, et Drago se rendit compte de la faille inhérente à son plan. Ce passage en particulier était couvert par la statue de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, et la pierre était trop épaisse pour qu'il puisse écouter s'il y avait qui que ce soit de l'autre côté. Bon, eh bien… ils n'avaient plus le choix, maintenant.

« Il faut que tu laisses ton sac à dos ici, » dit-il en inspectant la petite fille.

Il lui fallait des robes. Cela ne tromperait pas quelqu'un qui y regarderait d'assez près, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il claqua des doigts et ses vêtements moldus se transformèrent en uniforme de Poudlard. Serpentard, parce que ça l'amusait.

« Si quelqu'un te demande, dit-il, tu as onze ans.

\- D'accord, » dit-elle, se tenant très droite comme pour se rendre plus grande.

Drago colla son oreille contre la pierre, essayant d'écouter, un geste futile et stupide, mais il le fit quand même. Comme il n'entendit rien, résultat inattendu et choquant, il murmura « _Dissendium » _et la pierre glissa sur le côté.

Par chance, le couloir derrière était vide. Il fit entrer Hermione et la statue se remettait tout juste en place quand un jeune Gryffondor tourna à l'angle du couloir.

Le gamin aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta et fixa la statue en mouvement, puis Hermione. Drago leva les yeux au plafond, énervé. De tous les étudiants de Poudlard, c'était bien sa chance de tomber sur celui-là.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione sans quitter des yeux la statue.

\- Tu n'as rien vu, dit Drago à Hermione, tu ne sais rien et tu es pressée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ? demanda innocemment la sorcière.

\- La statue. »

Il posa une main sur la pierre froide, comme s'il essayait de la pousser.

« Elle a bougé.

\- Ah bon ? Comme c'est étrange. Eh bien… Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. »

Hermione tourna les talons pour partir, mais le garçon lui attrapa le bras.

« Attends, tu es trop jeune pour être ici.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit-elle avec indignation. J'ai onze ans.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir onze ans. _J'ai_ onze ans. Toi, tu es toute petite. »

Drago soupira, sentant monter un mal de tête. Peu importait la génération, les Gryffondors n'étaient que des branleurs fouineurs qui ne pouvaient s'occuper seulement de leurs foutus affaires. Hermione était juste en train de lui dire sa façon de penser quant à l'inconvenance de tourner autour des gens en commentant leur taille, quand un deuxième garçon tourna à l'angle du couloir.

« James, appela-t-il. Remus l'a trouvé. Viens.

\- Sirius, la statue a bougé, dit-il en pointant du doigt Gunhilda, immobile.

\- Et alors ? répondit l'autre garçon. Tout bouge ici. Arrête de faire l'andouille avec les Serpentards et bouge, Potter. »

Et là-dessus, il disparut de nouveau.

James haussa les épaules.

« Je finirai par comprendre, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione. A un de ces quatre, la naine. »

Hermione lança un regard noir au garçon, pendant que Drago s'estimait heureux. Se débarrasser du fils n'avait jamais été aussi facile.

Drago choisit son chemin avec attention, essayant de retracer son itinéraire vers la pièce où il avait trouvé le miroir. Mais sept ans, c'était long, et comme Black l'avait fait remarquer, tout bougeait ici. Hermione ne faisait pas attention à la promenade. La sorcière fixait avec fascination les escaliers qui bougeaient, les portraits qui parlaient et les fantômes qui erraient dans les pièces. C'étaient les vacances d'hiver, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves et ceux qu'ils croisèrent ne s'intéressèrent absolument pas à la petite Serpentard.

Le sorcier essaya de maîtriser son sentiment croissant de panique. Que se passerait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le miroir ? Que se passerait-il s'il le trouvait mais que rien ne se produisait ? Et si la malédiction était rompue, alors quoi ? Il retournerait dans une guerre où il n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il n'y avait pas de bons choix. Ça semblait presque être le thème de sa vie.

Au moment où ils bifurquèrent une nouvelle fois, il s'arrêta net. Dumbledore et McGonagall avançaient dans leur direction, plongés dans leur conversation. Drago retint son souffle. Des images de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le sorcier en vie flashaient sous ses yeux. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil distrait à Hermione avant de poser les yeux sur Drago. Il regardait droit vers lui.

« J'allais dire, Minerva, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation sans le lâcher des yeux, que les premières années semblent de plus en plus petits chaque année. »

Puis ils passèrent près d'eux. Drago resta où il était, secoué et peinant à respirer.

« Drago ? dit Hermione en tirant sur sa cape. Cet homme t'a vu. »

Drago la repoussa et entra dans une salle de classe vide, se sentant soudain démasqué. Il tira sur son col, cherchant à le desserrer, cherchant désespérément à respirer. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et lutta pour se concentrer. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de crise de panique : il pensait qu'il avait dépassé ça.

« Drago, s'inquiéta Hermione en posant une main sur son bras, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Donne-moi juste une putain de seconde, » répliqua-t-il sèchement en la repoussant.

Il tomba sur le sol, assis dos au mur, concentré sur la tâche difficile de contrôler sa respiration. Il eut l'impression que ça dura une éternité, mais ça ne prit probablement pas plus de quelques minutes. Peu à peu, son rythme cardiaque ralentit, et sa respiration passa de difficile à normale une nouvelle fois.

Il jeta un œil dans la salle de classe vide. Hermione se tenait dans un coin, au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, » dit-il, une main tendue vers la petite fille.

Elle traversa la pièce en courant et jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Hermione, dit-il en l'étreignant. Je suis désolé.

\- Qui était cet homme ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un à qui j'ai fait du mal il y a très longtemps. »

C'était un euphémisme, mais c'était une histoire compliquée.

« Comme j'ai fait mal à Peter ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Si Peter avait été l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui aient jamais vécu et que sa mort avait plongé le monde magique dans le chaos.

« Je sais ce que c'est, dit-elle très sérieusement. Mais il a l'air d'aller bien, et je suis sûre que tu ne voulais pas faire ça. Tu es désolé et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

L'était-ce ? Hermione avait blessé un sale petit morveux : Drago avait déclenché une guerre. Aucun regret ne pourrait jamais réparer ça. Et il n'était même pas sûr de l'être. Désolé. Pas toujours. Pas souvent. La plupart du temps, il n'y pensait même pas. Il suivait les ordres qu'on lui remettait, et il complétait les missions qu'il fallait compléter, comme un bon Mangemort. Ne pas avoir de conscience, c'était facile, du moment qu'on n'y pensait pas trop.

« Que dirais-tu de rester ici, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, parce que c'était une idée qu'il n'avait pas réussi à chasser.

Seules la guerre et la mort les attendaient de l'autre côté du miroir. Est-ce qu'une moitié de vie valait mieux que pas de vie du tout ?

« Ici, à Poudlard, tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Tu pourrais suivre les cours avec d'autres enfants qui sont exactement comme toi, et tu pourrais apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs. »

La petite sorcière réfléchit une seconde, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Maman et Papa n'aimeraient pas ça du tout. Ils n'aiment pas les choses que je fais. Même pas les choses qui ne font de mal à personne. Ils n'aimeraient pas. »

Drago acquiesça. C'était une mauvaise idée, pour beaucoup de raisons, mais il devait demander. A présent, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de trouver ce maudit miroir. Et connaissant Poudlard, le château pouvait jouer à cache-cache avec cette chose pendant le siècle à venir. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir, et soudain, cela le frappa. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher le miroir, il devait juste le demander.

* * *

Hermione pressa le pas, essayant de ne pas perdre Drago dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Il ferait mieux de se rappeler que ses jambes n'avaient pas la taille des siennes. Elle soupira, exaspérée, levant les yeux au plafond à la pensée de l'incohérence du caractère masculin. Même pas cinq minutes plus tôt, il était l'image-même de la tristesse. A présent, il semblait investi d'une mission, tout en lui n'était que résolution et excitation maniaque. Ils avaient grimpé plusieurs volées d'escaliers, des escaliers magiques qui bougeaient et bougeaient encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus dans quelle direction ils allaient, et ils se trouvaient, d'après ses estimations, au septième étage. Il s'arrêta finalement devant un mur vide, avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui vient juste de découvrir un trésor.

Il lui ordonna de rester sur le côté, immobile, et il passa et repassa trois fois devant le mur, murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à voix basse. Hermione avait vu des balais volants, des escaliers en mouvement et des grenouilles en chocolat qui sautaient toutes seules, mais elle fut encore une fois étonnée par la soudaine apparition d'une porte sur le mur vide.

Quand ils entrèrent, la pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un miroir en son centre. C'était un miroir démodé, grand et lourd, avec des mots étranges inscrits sur le cadre de bois. Drago s'en tint éloigné, mais Hermione avança vers le miroir, attirée par la douce lueur qui en émanait.

Elle regarda la surface réfléchissante et une étrangère lui rendit son regard. La femme avait des yeux bruns exactement comme les siens, des cheveux bruns et broussailleux qui ressemblaient aux siens, des taches de rousseur au même endroit, et des sourcils découpés comme les siens. Deux hommes entrèrent dans le cadre et étreignirent la femme souriante. L'un d'entre eux avait des lunettes et des cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, comme le garçon qu'elle avait croisé, et l'autre avec des cheveux roux éclatants et beaucoup de taches de rousseur.

D'autres personnes commencèrent à entrer dans le cadre. Il y avait une femme très blonde qui portait un collier qui avait une forme bizarre, et un homme à l'air maladroit qui la regardait avec adoration. Une femme plus âgée, rousse, tenait la main d'un homme plus vieux, tout aussi roux. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux rose, tenant un petit garçon dont les cheveux étaient d'un vert éclatant. D'autres gens affluèrent, essayant d'entrer dans le cadre. Tellement de gens. Tous souriants et heureux, qui la saluaient de la main.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot quand son regard tomba sur les jumeaux. Fred avait été le premier à tomber, mais il n'avait pas été le dernier. Luna était morte juste au début de la guerre, en essayant d'atteindre la maison de son père. Neville était mort dans l'assaut du manoir Malefoy, et Seamus et Colin aussi. Ron… Ron était mort à Poudlard, dans la première des nombreuses embuscades qui ne servirent à rien et laissèrent toujours trop de victimes. Tellement de morts. Il y avait tellement de morts.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et les vit à travers les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Ce n'étaient plus des mains de petite fille, mais les siennes.

Surprise par un mouvement derrière elle, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, et sa main vola à l'endroit où elle gardait d'ordinaire sa baguette.

« Pas besoin d'être nerveuse, Granger, ricana Malefoy. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, je l'aurais fait quand tu faisais un mètre vingt de haut.

\- Tu m'as piégée, dit-elle, les mots dégoulinant de haine. Tu l'as piégée, elle.

\- Aurais-je dû essayer d'expliquer toute ce bazar à une gamine de sept ans ? »

Il se tenait entre elle et la porte, quelque chose qui n'avait rien de fortuit, Hermione en était sûre.

« Il fallait que je t'amène ici, et je l'ai fait. Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir été aussi poli à ce sujet.

\- Je suis éperdue de reconnaissance, Malefoy, fit-elle avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu brises la malédiction, évidemment.

\- Et si je ne le fais pas ? »

Malefoy rit, un rire déplaisant et sans humour.

« Est-ce que tu aimes tant que ça avoir sept ans ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe pour les gens comme nous et une bête curieuse pour les tiens ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, en voulant que les larmes ne coulent pas. C'était un homme horrible et détestable, mais sa remarque ne lui échappa pas. Il méritait de brûler au plus profond de l'enfer, mais elle ne tenait pas à brûler avec lui.

« Très bien, finit-elle par dire. Je le ferai.

\- Bonne petite, se moqua-t-il. Par contre, satisfait ma curiosité : quel était ce sort ? »

Elle ne répondit pas aussitôt. Elle n'en était pas fière. Elle n'était pas fière du sort qu'elle avait utilisé, et elle n'était pas fière de l'avoir laissé la pousser à l'utiliser. Quand elle parla, finalement, sa voix ne s'élevait guère plus haut qu'un murmure.

« _Endoloris_. C'était le sortilège Doloris. »

Malefoy rit.

« Autant pour la morale. »

Hermione se tourna vers le miroir, essayant de se concentrer. Sa tête était pleine de pensées trop nombreuses et de trop douleur issue de choses dont elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais se souvenir. Et quelque part au fond, il y avait aussi la petite fille qui pensait toujours qu'il était merveilleux. Il y avait quelque chose à redire au sujet de l'ignorance et du bonheur.

« _Finite Incantatem_. »


	7. Chapitre 7 - La cave

_Le coin de la traductrice :_

Bonjour ! Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Pour ma part, en VO, j'étais quasiment en train de pleurer à la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre parviendra à vous toucher autant qu'il m'a touchée. En tout cas, c'est une nouvelle aventure qui s'achève là aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à la traduire et à vous la faire partager. Un grand merci pour votre présence, vos commentaires et tout le reste. ça compte énormément pour moi et je sais que l'auteure vous remercie également pour toute votre gentillesse.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _une dernière fois, l'univers est à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de damnedscribblingwoman.

_Mise à jour du 17 janvier 2015 :_

Merci beaucoup, **Axe** ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire t'ait plu. Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à la traduire. La traduction est un exercice que j'apprécie beaucoup (rien à voir avec le fait que je suis en Lettres Classiques ^^) et il y a vraiment plein de choses intéressantes sur la partie anglophone du site. J'avais beaucoup aimé la version originale, l'originalité de l'intrigue et ce dénuement tout en nuance, qui ne finit par en mode Bisounours. En tout cas, un grand merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot. ^^ Bises ;)

_Mise à jour du 19 janvier 2015 :_

**DrunkPhoenix :** N'Est-ce pas ? ^^ Pour ma part, cette fin m'a tellement remuée que c'est ce qui m'a décidée à traduire cette histoire. Je trouvais cette histoire viscéralement bouleversante, et voilà. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta lecture et pour ta review. ça me touche beaucoup, et je suis certaine que l'auteure en est ravie également. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

**. **

**La cave**

Sa tête était lourde et pleine de coton, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière était tellement éclatante que cela lui fit mal. Elle les referma, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi la lumière était-elle si vive ? Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était si vive.

Des mains attentionnées soulevèrent sa tête, et quelqu'un approcha un verre d'eau de ses lèvres sèches. Elle était assoiffée, mais sa gorge ne put faire face à plus d'une goutte d'eau avant qu'elle ne commence à tousser.

« Doucement, Hermione, dit gentiment Harry en éloignant le verre. Tout va bien. Repose-toi. Nous sommes là.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'assoupir de nouveau.

* * *

Ginny approcha une chaise plus près du lit et posa une serviette sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Je peux me nourrir tout seule, tu sais ? dit la jeune femme, fatiguée d'être dorlotée.

\- Contente-toi d'en profiter tant que tu le peux, dit Ginny. La semaine prochaine, ils te remettront aux corvées et dans le roulement des missions. Ah, comme j'ai hâte d'avoir une vie entière de loisirs...

\- Je me contenterais d'une vie où la nourriture est correcte. Comment tu appelles ça ? »

Hermione essaya de sentir la mixture qu'elle mangeait, mais regretta rapidement son geste.

« Un truc français. »

Ginny mit la cuillère dans la bouche d'Hermione.

« Fleur dit que c'est bon pour retrouver la santé. »

Hermione fit une grimace mais avala tout de même. Le goût était… inhabituel.

« Je suppose que ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus forte. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle parvint à demander ce qu'elle voulait savoir depuis des jours.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Malefoy ?

\- Ils l'ont attrapé quand ils t'ont trouvée. »

Une autre cuillérée de cette soupe infâme.

« Il est en bas, dans la cave, réveillé, lui aussi. Maugrey et Dean ont essayé d'obtenir quelques informations.

\- Quel genre d'informations ? » demanda Hermione, qui commençait à se sentir nauséeuse.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Il est haut placé dans leur hiérarchie. Je suis sûre qu'il connaît toutes sortes de choses utiles. »

* * *

Tout était sombre et immobile dans le manoir. Il y avait des gardes postés à l'extérieur, mais rien ne bougeait entre les murs épais du domaine Malefoy. Hermione choisit soigneusement son chemin, essayant de ne rien heurter. Savoir que ce qu'elle faisait était une mauvaise idée ne l'empêchait pas de le faire.

La porte de la cave n'avait pas de serrure et pas de verrou. La magie la gardait close, et il y avait plus de sortilèges de protection sur elle qu'Hermione n'en avait jamais vus ailleurs. Ils remplissaient le double rôle d'empêcher les gens d'entrer autant que de les empêcher de sortir. Il y avait un nombre très restreint de gens qui pouvaient passer ces sorts, et Hermione était l'un d'entre eux. Faire partie du Trio d'Or – était-ce à présent un Duo d'Or ? – avait ses avantages.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder très attentivement pour trouver le sorcier. Il était enchaîné au mur du fond, les cheveux maculés de sang, et son visage était une véritable collection de coupures et de contusions. La cave était vide à part lui. L'Ordre du Phénix ne gardait pas de prisonniers, pas longtemps. Les cadavres étaient encore pendus aux gibets sur la pelouse du devant, se balançant doucement dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Drago lutta pour s'asseoir bien droit quand elle approcha, les chaînes résonnaient trop bruyamment contre le sol de pierre. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais son œil gauche était presque enflé.

« De Charybde en Scylla, hein, Granger ? »

Sa voix était basse et contenue.

« Je ne suis plus invisible. »

Sans répondre, Hermione fit disparaître les menottes qui gardaient ses bras et ses jambes enchaînés. Puis, sans se donner le temps de le regretter, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et pressa sa baguette d'aubépine contre sa main. Cela sembla attirer son attention.

« C'est vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée, Granger, » l'avertit-il, en repliant les doigts autour de la baguette.

Pensait-il qu'elle ne le savait pas ?

« On ne peut pas sortir par la porte, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. J'imagine qu'il y a un autre moyen de sortir ? »

Il eut un sourire en coin comme lui seul savait les faire.

« Evidemment. »

Le sourire en coin se transforma en grimace quand il déplaça le poids de son corps sur son côté droit, mais quand il commença à bouger, il ne s'arrêta plus. Malefoy se dirigea vers le coin sud de la pièce, où le plafond tombait en formant un angle. Il murmura une incantation et quatre blocs de pierre glissèrent sur le côté, révélant une ouverture.

« Les dames d'abord, » dit-il en attendant qu'elle se joigne à lui.

Hermione repoussa les quelques scrupules qu'elle avait encore et se fraya prudemment un chemin dans le passage, Malefoy la suivant de près, la respiration tendue et les pas instables.

Elle posait un pied devant l'autre, en souhaitant continuer d'avancer même si son cerveau continuait de passer en revue toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle devrait s'arrêter. Lui et les gens comme lui avaient déclenché cette guerre. Lui et les gens comme lui avaient torturé, mutilé et tué sur leur route à travers la Grande-Bretagne, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Lui et les gens comme lui avaient jugé préférable de mettre le monde à feu et à sang que de vivre simplement avec elle et les gens comme elle.

Et pourtant, elle en était là, à essayer de le tirer des flammes.

Il était un monstre, et elle était un traître, et peut-être qu'ils devaient tous les deux trouver leur place à une potence à l'extérieur, deux cadavres décomposés de plus à picorer pour les corbeaux.

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta, en attendant que Malefoy la rejoigne. Le sorcier avançait avec difficultés, un bras protecteur couvrant son torse, et une jambe traînant légèrement contre le sol. Ils allaient trop lentement. Ils allaient beaucoup trop lentement.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, » dit-elle.

Malefoy s'appuya lourdement contre le mur, en essayant de recouvrer son souffle.

« Si j'avais su qu'une grande évasion était au programme ce soir, dit-il, je me serais davantage reposé. »

Essayant d'effacer son sentiment de frustration, Hermione avança vers lui et entreprit te tâter ses robes, mais avec une rapidité dont elle ne le pensait pas capable, Malefoy tendit sa baguette entre eux.

« Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, dit-elle, je l'aurais fait quand tu étais enchaîné au mur. »

Son expression était illisible, et pendant un moment, Hermione pensa qu'il ne baisserait pas sa baguette. Il finit par le faire, cependant, fermant les yeux avec un soupir et se laissant de nouveau aller contre le mur.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Dean et Maugrey lui avaient fait, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. La guerre les transformait tous en barbares, et elle avait suffisamment de choses qui la tenaient éveillée la nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait soigner ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Drago réprima un grognement quand elle toucha son flanc, laissant ses doigts courir le long de ses côtes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa jambe, mais elle pouvait se charger de quelques côtes fêlées et espéra qu'il n'y ait pas de problème interne.

Les épaules de Malefoy se détendirent tandis qu'elle laissait faire sa magie, et sa respiration devint moins tendue. C'étaient des sorts qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Des sorts qui remettaient en place ce que d'autres sorts avaient mis en pièce. Souvent, ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur, mais cette fois, ils étaient au rendez-vous.

« Viens, dit-elle quand ce fut fait, en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Soit on se dépêche de sortir, soit on ne sort pas du tout. »

Leur proximité était troublante et familière, et Hermione lutta pour se concentrer sur le chemin devant eux, essayant d'ignorer le nœud dans sa gorge.

Ils marchèrent un très long moment, mais finalement, ils firent surface au milieu d'un champ. Le ciel était clair et rien ne bougeait dans le paysage couvert de neige.

« Ce ne sont plus les terres des Malefoy, dit Drago en regardant autour de lui. Nous avons passé les sorts de protection. »

Hermione acquiesça, et croisa les bras pour se tenir chaud. C'était fait.

« Tu es libre, dit-elle. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir. »

Elle tourna les talons pour partir mais s'arrêta au son de sa voix.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi me libérer ? »

Contre son bon sens, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Sous le doux rayonnement de la lune, entourée par les champs couverts de neige, la petite fille en elle reconnaissait l'ami qu'elle avait perdu, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de garder une voix ferme.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? »

Elle n'avait pas de réponses pour lui. Elle n'avait pas de réponses pour elle-même.

« Va-t'en avant que quelqu'un ne remarque que tu n'es plus là. »

Malefoy ne bougea pas.

« Viens avec moi, » dit-il comme si c'était la suggestion la plus naturelle du monde.

Son rire sonna amèrement à ses propres oreilles.

« Et pour aller où ? Où est-ce qu'un Mangemort et une Sang-de-Bourbe vont pour se cacher ?

\- Le monde est vaste, Granger.

\- Il n'est pas si vaste. »

Même si elle souhaitait qu'il le soit.

« Et je ne peux pas venir. »

Même si elle souhaitait pouvoir le faire.

« Ils ne comprendront jamais, dit-il. Ils ne l'oublieront jamais non plus. »

C'était exactement comme il fallait que ce soit. Elle-même ne se comprendrait ni ne se pardonnerait jamais.

« Va-t'en, répéta-t-elle, dangereusement proche des larmes. S'il te plaît. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et ramena une boucle égarée derrière son oreille.

« Prends soin de toi, Hermione. »

Et d'un coup, ses dernières défenses lâchèrent et elle fondit en larmes. Elle aurait pu se frapper pour ça. Ce n'était pas son ami, pas vraiment. Elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Mais d'une manière étrange, déformée, elle ressentait sa perte. Elle l'avait ressentie depuis ce jour dans la Salle sur Demande. Parce que quelque part au fond d'elle vivait la petite fille avec qui, autrefois, il avait joué, qu'il avait réconfortée, protégée. Et il manquait à cette petite fille. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire.

Drago l'attira vers lui, drapant ses bras autour d'elle. Son étreinte était chaude et familière, et elle s'accrocha à lui comme pour éviter de se noyer. Elle avait perdu tant d'amis dans cette guerre, tant de gens qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait supporter de perdre quelqu'un en plus.

Drago la laissa pleurer, lui donnant le temps dont elle avait besoin pour faire son deuil.

« Viens avec moi, » répéta-t-il doucement.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Au revoir, Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

\- Au revoir, Hermione. »

Et là-dessus, il transplana.

FIN


End file.
